


Teen Dad

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Parent!Mickey, Parenthood, Sexual Content, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey, Mandy, and Lea have been best friends since they were kids. Lea knew everything about the siblings, even Mickey’s deepest, darkest secret. One night when Mickey and Lea were 16, they were drunk. They ended up having sex and Lea got pregnant. Lea left after the baby was born and leaving her with Mickey. Now at 18 Mickey is living with the kid and Mandy in an apartment in Downtown Chicago. Mickey had a routine for the past year that his little girl was born. Then one day a tall, gorgeous redhead came crashing into his house, his life, and his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 16 and Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His best friend just left him. She just left him with their daughter. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's my new fic. I just have this warm, gooey, special spot in my heart for parent!mickey. Thought I'd do something a little different. Tried to keep the characters the same. 
> 
> It's pretty much only Mickey in this chapter but it'll be like that at the beginning. This story will follow Mickey. I might change that though when Ian is brought into the mix cause I like looking at both POVs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, please leave me comments let me know what's up :)  
> <3

Mickey Milkovich never had an easy life. He lived at home with his younger sister, older brothers, drug addicted mother, and pathetic excuse for a father. His father’s an abusive, psychotic, homophobic, alcoholic.  And to top it all off Mickey is gay. So not only does he have to make sure he doesn’t get beaten up by his homophobic dad but he has to hide who he is to stay alive. 

 

 

Mickey never had a friend. Not until he met Lea. Mickey at 6 brought Mandy, 5, to the park one day when their father was beating on their mother. Lea was there playing in the sand and saw Mickey and Mandy. She went up to them and asked if she could play with them. Mandy said yes right away so the three of them played. Lea’s mom was watching them the whole time. She looked around but didn’t see the kids parents. She had asked them if they needed a ride home but Mickey said no and took Mandy home. The next day Lea saw Mickey and Mandy at school and soon the three of them became the best of friends. 

 

 

When Mickey and Mandy’s mom died they spent even more time at Lea’s than usual, not wanting to be at home when their dad needed someone to beat on. 

 

 

Mickey pretty much always knew he was different, he just wished he wasn’t. From a young age he knew what happened to those who were different. The first time Mickey jerked off to a picture of a man he was 12. After he did that he hated himself. He knew that no one could ever find out. 

 

 

 

At 16, Mickey and Lea were in his bedroom drinking. They were giggling and having a blast. Terry was out on a run with his brothers so Mickey stayed home with Mandy. That night Mickey put Mandy to bed after she passed out. Mickey and Lea kept drinking and talking about everything and nothing.

 

“So you’re like for real gay?” Lea said, speech slurred. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and Lea giggled. “Bitch you know I am”

 

“Yeah I know that’s what you said but like you still fuck Angie and stuff” 

 

“Yeah only to get off. You know I can’t go out and get fucked by a guy. Was only okay in juvie but I did the fucking only to not be someones bitch” Mickey said with a shrug.

 

“So you can still get it up with a girl than”

 

“Yeah I guess” Mickey said with another shrug, taking another gulp of the vodka that was almost finished. 

 

Lea crawled the short distance to Mickey and lifted herself to straddle him. 

 

“The fuck are you doing?” Mickey asked holding onto her hips.

 

Lea gave a suggestive smile and said, “What does it look like?”

 

Lea leaned in and kissed Mickey on the lips. Mickey kissed her back. Lea has been his best friend for 10 years, she’s always been like a sister to him. She was the only person he ever told that he was gay and she accepted him completely. She knows how it is in the South Side, she lives there too. Lea is pretty she has long blond hair that goes down the middle of her back, and has beautiful blue eyes. Mickey never thought about her in a sexual way. They became friends young and Mickey always knew he was “different” so it never was an issue between them to fuck or anything. But now here Lea was sitting in Mickey’s lap and kissing him on the lips.

 

Mickey pulled back and looked into his best friends eyes. 

 

“Wanna fuck?” Lea asked. 

 

Mickey laughed and said, “How fucking drunk are you? I’m not going to fuck you.”

 

Lea groaned. “Oh c’mon Mick! I’m horny and you’re my best friend do me this solid. I’ll shove something up your ass while we do it” She said with a wink.

 

“You’re fucking insane” Mickey said but made no move to remove her from his lap.

 

“Jesus. If you can fuck fat Angie you can fuck me. Just picture a guy or something… I don’t know, whatever gets you off” Lea said before trailing her hands up Mickey’s chest before moving to suck on his neck.

 

Lea was grinding down on his dick and sucking a small mark into his neck and pulling at his hair. 

 

Mickey pushed her off and once he was standing he grabbed her and flipped her onto his bed. She removed her panties from under her skirt but kept everything on, figuring it would probably be easier for Mickey to fuck her considering he isn’t into girls. 

 

Mickey pulled his pants off and got in between her legs. He grabbed a condom and a butt plug. Lea stole the butt plug for him for his 14th birthday, he had come out to her not long before and she got him that and said “have fun” with a wink. 

 

Mickey put the butt plug in and waited for it to work its magic. Mickey had his eyes closed and soon enough he was extremely hard, already leaking with precum. He rolled the condom on, one that he stole from one of his brothers, and slammed into Lea. Mickey with his eyes closed. Soon enough they were both panting and Mickey was spilling into the condom. Once they were done Mickey cleaned himself up and put his boxers on. They fell asleep soon after.

 

 

 

A month later Lea was coming saying she was late. She had gone to the store to get a pregnancy test and decided to do it at the Milkovich home. Mickey waited outside the bathroom door while Lea peed on the stick. When she was done she opened the door and came out holding the stick in some toilet paper. They waited the few minutes together.

 

“I’m pregnant” Lea whispered looking at the stick willing it to change. 

 

“How the fuck is that possible?! I used a condom!” Mickey exclaimed, getting really nervous and angry. 

 

“Condoms break Mick” Lea said sitting down on the bed, still looking down at the stick.

 

 

 

The next day they went to the clinic to make sure it wasn’t a false positive. The test was right, Lea was pregnant.

 

 

 

 

9 months later Lea gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was healthy and was the most precious looking thing Mickey has ever seen in his life. They had yet to name her before Lea left the hospital leaving Mickey with the baby. 

 

It was the next day after giving birth and Mickey woke up to a nurse coming into the room handing him his baby and saying that they could go. Mickey looked around but didn’t see Lea, he then caught a glimpse of a pink piece of paper on the bed that had Mickey written on it. 

 

_Mickey,_

 

_I’m so sorry but I can’t do this, I can’t be a teen mom. My parents won’t help me, they told me it was me or the baby. They picked me up after writing this. We’re moving away. Please take care of her, or don’t. It’s up to you. I am so sorry for doing this to you Mick. You are my best friend and my rock. I love you so much and I’m going to miss you and Mandy so much. I will get in touch with you when I can. I hope you can forgive me._

 

_Princess Lea ;)_

_xoxo_

 

 

Mickey read the note over and over again. His best friend just left him. She just left him with their daughter. What the hell was he supposed to do now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	2. Predictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy called his life predictable, and so what? It felt nice to be have some sense of stability and routine. If that made him predictable then fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrrrr Mickey is so cute in this. I hope you agree. Let me know what you think, I would really love it. Any and all criticism is welcome, even just compliments, wtv ;) heheh
> 
> FYI, the way I make the kid say 'Snow White' is literally how I used to call her when I was young and I would make my mom read that story to me all the damn time. :p
> 
> It's past 1:30 am here so I'm gonna pass ouuuut.   
> Hope you enjoy!!!!! <3

It’s been a year since his “best friend” fucked off and left him with their kid. Mickey had no idea what to do with the kid at first. He couldn’t be a parent, what the fuck kind of dad would he be to this little girl?

 

 

 

Mickey spent a few days with the kid before deciding on what to do. Turns out raising a baby is fucking hard work. But he started to get really attached to her. Every time he rocked her and looked into her piercing blue eyes he felt a smile tug at his lips. She was his. She was created because of him. This beautiful baby girl who had no say in the matter. A few days turned into weeks then months. Mickey found a crib in an alley and cleaned it up and painted it. He stole a bunch of shit for this kid; blankets, toys, etc. He paid for diapers and food but it was so expensive. He dropped out of school when she was born and has been going on more runs with his father and brothers to get more money to pay for those things for his baby. Mandy was the only one who helped Mickey with her. 

 

The first thing Mickey did when he decided to keep her was to get her birth certificate and claim full custody of her to make sure she was legally his. 

 

 _Annabella Milkovich._ Mickey thought that was perfect when Mandy suggested the name. 

 

“We can call her Bella for short” Mandy had said after pitching him the name.

 

“Bella?” Mickey asked looking at his sister.

 

“Yeah, it’s Italian for beautiful. Or you can call her Anna. But I like Bella better”

 

“Bella” Mickey said once more, looking down into his daughters face, where she lay in his arms. She squirmed in his arms and blinked her eyes open at Mickey’s words. 

 

“I think she likes it” Mickey said softly still looking at his daughter, _his Bella_. 

 

 

 

After Bella’s first birthday Terry was thrown back into prison with a three year sentence. Mickey thought it was the perfect opportunity to get out of that shit hole. 

 

He found an apartment Downtown in his price range. Sure it was shitty but that’s what he was expecting. He took Mandy and Bella with him to check it out. It was a two bedroom. He signed the lease and asked Mandy to move in with them. He didn't mind sharing his room with his daughter, he'd been doing that since she was born anyways so what's the difference? Once she got a bit older than he'd have to find them a bigger place. 

 

 

So now here Mickey is. He was soon to be 19, living in Downtown Chicago with his 17 year old sister and his baby girl. Mickey would be turning 19 a couple months after Bella turns 2. 

 

 

Mickey still doesn’t have a high school diploma but he makes enough to pay for rent and all that, and enough to clothe and feed his baby. Mickey works nights while Mandy finishes up school. 

 

During the days he stays with Bella and at night Mandy watches her while he goes to work. He works nights at a club Downtown as a bouncer. They were skeptical about giving him the job because he isn’t tall, nor is he of great muscle build. He does however have a South Side attitude, “FUCK U-UP” tattooed on his knuckles, and despite being 5’7 he can knock you on your ass before you even know what’s going on. 

 

Also, every second weekend Mickey works at a Garage during the days. Even though Mickey doesn’t have a diploma, he has experience fixing cars and is good with money. 

 

 

 

It was finally spring and Bella was going to turn 2 in a few weeks. She can walk, and even run sometimes. She loves to climb onto Mickey’s lap while he’s sitting on the couch. She started speaking and loves to hear Mickey read to her or even just talk to her. 

 

 

 

It was a lazy Sunday and it was just the two of them. Mandy went out the night before but didn’t come home yet. Probably some guy. Oh well. 

 

“Papa read” Bella said once she climbed up onto the sofa next to Mickey and pushing a book into his lap.

 

“Snow White again?” Mickey asked. She can’t get enough of this book. He reads this to her at least 5 times a day, and she knows when you skip parts. She has this thing fucking memorized.

 

Bella nodded her head and continued to push the book towards him.

 

“Alright, alright I get it” Mickey said taking the book and opening it. 

 

He started reading it and she sat there next to him leaning over to also look inside. He stopped reading and looked down at her. She was honestly just the cutest thing. She had his blue eyes and she had wavy brown hair that was tied into little pigtails. 

 

“Papa read!!” Bella squealed.

 

“Fuck alright. I was just admiring your beauty” Mickey said planting a big, loud kiss on her cheek.

 

Bella giggled and pushed his head away. 

 

“Stop papa, read toe white!” She couldn’t pronounce Snow White properly, Mickey always smiled at that. 

 

 

Mickey and Bella had a routine. Ever since she was born. Since he got those 2 jobs and living with Mandy in the apartment the three of them created a new routine. Mickey never knew he liked this to be on schedule. He knew exactly what he was going to do and how things would work out. Mandy called his life predictable, and so what? It felt nice to be have some sense of stability and routine. If that made him predictable then fuck it.

 

 

It wasn’t until Mickey came home from work one day that he knew his life was going to change the minute his eyes landed on a tall, gorgeous redhead, with the deepest green eyes he’s ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	3. Fucking lit up the whole room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey meets Ian for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm getting somewhere with this. I don't know how much I like this chapter, so let me know what you think. Any and all criticism is welcome, even compliments ;) heheh
> 
> I have an idea of how I want this to go but it'll for sure change along the way. 
> 
> Hopefully y'all are liking it so far.  
> <3

“Papa!” Bella squealed walking over to where Mickey stood in the hallway. Mickey had been standing there staring into those green eyes of the redheaded stranger who was walking out of his kitchen and stopped when they saw each other. 

 

Mickey snapped his head down to Bella who was now clinging to his legs. “Hey kiddo!” He said picking her up and kissing her face. She giggled and kissed him back on the cheek before he put her back down. 

 

 

“Ian, Ian, Ian!” Bella called out making her way over to the redheaded stranger and tapping his leg.

 

“Oh, that’s is my friend Ian, Ian that’s my brother Mickey” Mandy said from her spot on the sofa. 

 

Bella took Ian’s hand and tried to pull him towards Mickey. “Papa, Ian” Bella said now standing in between them. 

 

“Thanks for the introduction baby” Mickey said looking down at his daughter. 

 

 

“Hey” Mickey finally said to Ian.

 

“Hey” Ian said back. Mickey made his way to the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

 

When Mickey returned to the living room he saw Bella sitting in Ian’s lap facing him and was talking in broken sentences. Ian sat there holding her and listening to every word. Mickey didn’t know why he was grinning like an idiot. 

 

He schooled his face and went over to sit on recliner next to the sofa. 

 

“Bells did you eat dinner?” Mickey asked drawing his daughters attention back to him. It was a little after 5pm now, usually she’s eaten already. 

 

“No, I wait for papa” Bella said.

 

“Great. You couldn’t have just fed her” Mickey said pointedly to Mandy. 

 

“You heard her. She was waiting for you. I tried to but she said no like a hundred times and threw a spoon at me” Mandy said.

 

“You probably deserved it” Mickey said before turning his attention back on his daughter, “Hey kiddo. What did I tell you about listening to Mandy when I’m not here?” 

 

Bella just looked at him and he sighed then said, “You do what she says, got it?” 

 

Bella sighed then said “Okay papa”. She picked up the habit from Mandy. Mandy’s always sighing at Mickey. This is not good.

 

 

Ian was just sitting there watching it all. Mickey didn’t know the kids deal and for some reason he had this burning need to know everything. 

 

“So are you fucking my sister?” Mickey asked blatantly looking at Ian now.

 

Ian laughed and Mandy rolled her eyes at him before saying, “I don’t fuck every guy I know, Jesus Mick”.

 

Now Mickey had to roll his eyes, “Yeah sure you don’t”

 

“No we’re just friends” Ian said after he stopped laughing.

 

“ _Best_ friends” Mandy said jabbing a finger into Ian’s side and sticking her tongue out at him. Bella giggled and did just as Mandy did.

 

“Oh great now she’s sticking her tongue out at people” Mickey said just as his daughter stuck her tongue out at him, “Stop teaching her all your bad habits, she already sighs at me, soon she’s going to be rolling her eyes and flipping me off”.

 

Mandy laughed then said, “Good, it’s about time she learns”.

 

“Ian!” Bella squealed, still sitting in his lap. 

 

“Yeah?” Ian asked. 

 

Bella stuck her tongue out at him then burst into a fit of giggles. Ian chuckled and started tickling her. 

 

Mickey again couldn’t help but grin. He loved hearing his daughter laugh, it was the best sound in the world. But then he heard Ian laugh, and for some reason he felt his heart beat even faster. God, he needed to get his shit together. He just met the guy and he was already starting to like him? What the actual hell? Plus he doesn’t even know if Ian’s gay. Hell, Mandy doesn’t even know he’s gay. 

 

“So you been here all day?” Mickey asked. He should have directed it to Ian because his sister answered.

 

“No I took Bella to the park after lunch then Ian came to meet us and we went for ice cream and got home maybe an hour before you did.” 

 

Mickey nodded before getting up and saying to Bella, “Hey miss piggy, you want dinner?” 

 

“You miss piggy!” Bella exclaimed, looking up at Mickey.

 

“No you are!” Mickey exclaimed back picking her up from Ian’s lap. His fingers brushed against Ian’s briefly and he swear he felt an electric shock between them. Ian looked up and they held eye contact before Bella squished Mickey’s face in between her little hands. 

 

“Papa, I want Ian to come” Bella said still holding onto Mickey’s face.

 

“Come where?” Mickey mumbled considering his face was being squished between her grubby little hands.

 

“Dinner” She said releasing his face and trying to turn in Mickey’s arms to reach for Ian.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Ian said getting up from the sofa.

 

 

Mickey made his way to the kitchen and put Bella into her high chair at the table. Ian sat down in one of the chairs next to her while Mickey went to get her some food. 

 

Mickey cut up some left over chicken from the night before and put it in her little plate. He also added some carrots and filled her sippy-cup with milk. 

 

“Here kiddo” Mickey said placing her food and milk in front of her. 

 

While Bella started to eat and occasionally playing with the carrots before eating them, Mickey decided he needed to help ease this burning curiosity and ask Ian some questions. Mandy was still in the living room watching TV.

 

“How do you know my sister?” Mickey asked breaking the eye contact that keeps happening between them.

 

“School. We’ve been friends for the past two years. She even dated my older brother but that ended a few months ago” Ian said.

 

“Who’s your brother?” 

 

“Lip” 

 

“Gallagher?”

 

Ian nodded, “You know him?”

 

“Used to pay him to write papers for me before I dropped out. So you’re one of Frank’s kids” Mickey said. Mickey wouldn’t have guessed him and Lip were brothers, they really didn’t look alike, and Mickey’s never seen any of the other Gallagher kids. 

 

“Yeah. Well technically no. My mom fucked one of his brothers. Only found out a couple years ago” Ian said with a shrug. 

 

Mickey nodded. 

 

They were staring at each other again before Ian asked, “So you dropped out of school when Bella was born?” 

 

“Yup. Her so called mother left after she was born” 

 

“And you decided to keep her instead of giving her up” Ian said. Mickey didn’t know why he felt the need to tell Ian everything. Maybe its the same need he feels to know everything about him. Plus there was this look in Ian’s eyes that felt like it just pierced straight through him, like he could completely see his soul or something.

 

“Thought about it for days. Couldn’t do it though. Just looking at her and seeing my eyes in her- and knowing I helped create something so beautiful- I don’t know, I just couldn’t let her go” Mickey stammered out. He always felt a little emotional when he thought about those days.

 

Ian smiled and opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted by Bella saying, “Papa done!” 

 

Mickey snapped his head to his daughter and saw that she in fact ate everything. “Good job Bells, what about the milk?”

 

“All done” Bella said already squirming to get down. Ian got up before Mickey and took her out of her high chair and put her down. 

 

She ran off yelling “Many Many!” Sometimes she says Mandy but most of the time she mis says it, which makes Mickey smile every time. She’s so cute when she fucks up words. Mickey tries to help her out the best he can. No matter what people say about him they can’t say shit about him being a bad dad. He does everything and anything for that little girl. 

 

“She’s really great” Ian said breaking Mickey out of his thoughts. Mickey got up to wash the dishes. 

 

Ian went to stand near Mickey at the sink and said, “This is a two bedroom right?”

 

“Yeah” Mickey said still doing the dishes.

 

“Doesn’t Mandy live here?” 

 

“The fuck you getting at Gallagher?” Mickey asked turning to look at Ian. He did not expect him to be standing as close as he was.

 

“Well, must be rough sharing a bedroom with your daughter. Can’t really do much” Ian said dropping his voice down a notch at the end. 

 

“I have my ways” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

“I bet you do” Ian said smirking back.

 

Was he flirting with him? Ian was staring at him again but this time there was this heat between them. Ian must have been aware of it too, it couldn’t only be Mickey feeling this. 

 

“PAPA!” Mickey heard Bella cry from the other room. Mickey stepped back and dried his hands before going to his daughter. 

 

 

After Mickey brought his daughter to the potty he went to change her into her little onesie she loves so much. It’s pink and has a little rabbit tale on the butt of it. 

 

They made their way to the living room. Mickey changed into sweatpants and a tank top. Bella was hopping like a bunny and hopped onto Ian. 

 

“Aren’t you just the cutest bunny” Ian said smiling at her. Mickey couldn’t help notice how perfect his smile was. Fucking lit up the whole room.

 

Since Ian was sitting in the middle of the sofa with Mandy on his left, Mickey decided to just sit on Ian’s other side. If anyone asked it’s cause his daughter was there. Which was true, but he couldn’t help but feel drawn towards the redhead. 

 

 

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies. The first one they watched was Snow White, of course. After the movie Mickey put Bella in her crib that was soon becoming a problem for her. He needed to buy her a bed soon and that meant they’d have to upgrade apartments. 

 

 

Later on they watched another movie and had a few beers. Mickey and Ian were sitting closer than they were before. They’re legs were now touching and Mickey could feel the warmth radiating off of Ian. He wanted more.

 

 

That night Mickey dreamt of red hair, deep green eyes, big hands, and warm skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me/hit me up on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	4. Just a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey, Mandy, and Bella move to a bigger place. Bella turns 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. I am a horrible, horrible person for not updating since like June 5th or some shit. Actually I have a bunch of excuses like summer school, vacation, parties, and me just being plain old fucking lazy. Also, I've been reading amazing fics and being away in Jamaica for a week kept me behind on dem fics so ya :p  
> Anyway I hope you guys haven't abandoned me!! I'm still here! I also had NO idea how to continue this, had a bit of a "writers block" with this one.. So please let me know what you think, and if there's something I should write in or wtv.. I really dont know what I'm doing with this one but wtv haha :p  
> LOVE YOUS.
> 
> P.S. I incorporated Geordie Shore into this chapter because it's amazing (british jersey shore) and I just finished catching up and can't wait for the next series to start, it's honestly amazing and y'all needa watch it if you dont already. One more thing, I added twin boys (kids though) because I met two really HOT BRITISH twins in Jamaica and holy jesus I was in love hhahah (I used their real names here :p) <3 
> 
> ENJOY <3

It was a week before Bella’s second birthday that Mandy found them a great new apartment to live in considering Mickey couldn’t share his room with a toddler. It’s a three bedroom, and the rent isn’t that much more than where they were living before. Yes, the area downtown they live in is shit but at least it’s better than the South Side. 

 

 

“Who do I even invite to a two year olds birthday?” Mickey said one night after putting the kid to bed in her new room. Her room was baby pink and baby blue because of course it is. There was her same crib (but soon a bed for when she gets older) in the middle next to a rocking chair. There was also a plush, bright pink rug on the floor that Bella loved to lye on while Mickey read to her, and a bunch of toys everywhere with the toy chest on the opposite wall of the crib, and her changing table on the other side of the crib. Mandy had decorated the room and covered the one full wall behind the crib full of pictures of them. It wasn’t complete yet but Mandy imagines that as the time goes on, the more pictures there will be of them. 

 

“Well Iggy said he’d come but I think that does it for our family, even at that I wouldn’t hold him to it. Ian’s coming and is gonna bring his little brother Liam who’s like 4 I think, and his sister Debbie who’s 13. She really likes me and loves kids. I don’t know that sounds like it’s it. You didn’t make the kid any friends yet? That’s fucking pathetic” Mandy said before taking a sip of her almost finished beer. 

 

Mandy and Mickey were sitting on the sofa, beers in hand, and watching Geordie Shore. Seriously Mandy watches the weirdest TV shows, but Mickey couldn’t be fucking bothered to change the channel. He was exhausted, it was Saturday and he had the day off but when your a single dad you don’t get a day off. All that meant was that he had to watch Bella all day and the kid was especially rowdy. Considering they just finished moving into their new place last night. 

 

“Fuck off I made her some friends. Like a month ago I met this woman who has a daughter Bella’s age, she said they’d come and she’d bring some of her “mommy friends and babies” as she so put it” Mickey said resting his feet up on the coffee table. 

 

“Great, this gonna turn into a lamaze class or some shit?” 

 

“Lamaze is for pregnant women dumbass”

 

Mandy looked at Mickey like he’d grown a second head. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “I had to go with Lea, Christ Mandy.”

 

Mandy laughed and said, “Well don’t worry about the party. It’s next week plus she’s going to be two, I think she’ll be over the moon with just the cake, that little porker.”

 

Mickey slapped her arm and said, “Don’t call my child a porker! She’s chubby and the cutest fucking thing in the world. You wish you had her good looks.”

 

“She is the cutest” Mandy said before whispering, “Till my future kids are born”.

 

Mickey gaped at her and said, “Fuckin bitch” but then pulled her close and they just sat there and finished watching these random British people get sloppy drunk. 

 

 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BELLA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” Everyone in the room sang to a beaming Bella. 

 

Bella was sitting in her high chair at the dining table. Mickey to her right and Mandy to her left. She had on a pink frilly tutu dress that she picked out herself with little white frilly socks and white shoes on, her dark hair getting darker as the days go by was tied up into two little pig tails with pink ribbons. Ian was taking a video on Mandy’s phone. Debbie was there with Liam in her lap, Iggy actually showed up and was sitting next to her, and the mommy friend Mickey made was there. Her name is Alex (also a single parent, and 30 years old) and her daughter is Ella (no wonder the kids hit it off, they had such similar names, they loved it, they thought they were twins or something). Alex also brought two of her friends, Karl and Mitch who are married, with their twin boys Connor and Daniel. Bella loved all the kids, she was such a little butterfly. 

 

“Blow out the candles Bells” Mickey said before kissing her cheek. Bella tried but Mickey helped her out and blew out her candles. Bella started to laugh and shoved one tiny fist into the cake. 

 

Everyone laughed and Mickey pulled her hand out and she smacked his cheek with it, getting chocolate cake all over his face. Mickey took the bit of cake off of him and smooshed it into her face, which elicited a fit of laughter from Bella.

 

 

After everyone finished their cake the children were playing in the living room where all of Bella’s old and now new birthday toys lay. Debbie was on child-duty for the time being, she didn’t mind though. Mickey was throwing out the used plastic plates and forks and making everyone some more coffee. 

 

“Thanks for the invite bro but I gotta start heading out, got shit to do” Iggy said when Mickey came back to join them.

 

“Yeah, no problem man, thanks for uh, coming and bringing the kid a gift” Mickey said awkwardly, not really knowing how to interact with his brother like this. He’s barely seen him the last couple years because of Bella, and also not wanting to go back to South Side. 

 

“Bells come here!” Mandy yelled over to the kid.

 

Bella came along pulling Connor with her. The twins were super cute, blond and blue eyed. It was super confusing to tell them apart but Mickey was starting to tell the difference, but that could just be because they weren’t wearing the same clothes (thank fuck for that).

 

“Yeah Mand-y?” Bella said stumbling over her aunts name. 

 

“Say bye-bye to uncle Iggy” Mandy said and pointed to Iggy. 

 

“Bye uncle!” Bella said and hugged his legs with one arm and still holding Connor’s small hand.

 

“Bye kid, bye guys” Iggy said before heading out.

 

 

“Well don’t you two look cute!” Karl exclaimed from his seat at the table, looking at Bella and his son. 

 

“Yeah, why you two holding hands anyway?” Mickey asked his now toddler daughter. 

 

“Connor, my boyfriend!” Bella said hugging Connor. That elicited an “AWWWW” from everyone, apart from Mickey. 

 

“Nope, not ready for that. Stop growing up” Mickey said before trying to pry his daughter off of the little boy. 

 

“Aww Mick c’mon it’s harmless fun. Look at them, they’re fuu- they’re super cute” Mandy said, catching herself, not wanting to swear in front of other kids, especially with their parents there. 

 

Mandy came over and started snapping a few pictures of the two kids. Mickey rolled his eyes and went to sit at the table, in the only seat free, which was next to Ian. 

 

 

 

Once everyone left and only Ian, Debbie, and Liam were left, Ian came over to Mickey who was cleaning up the remains of Bella’s toys and putting them back into her bedroom. Ian started helping him and soon enough they were dropping the toys into her toy chest in her room. 

 

“Thanks for inviting us, it was fun” Ian said, not knowing what to say.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah for a toddler’s party.”

 

Ian laughed and said, “Not your idea of a good time than huh?”

 

“No. Well actually, these days yeah. My life pretty much revolves around that little girl” Mickey said with a shrug, looking over at the only big photo of them on the wall, it was the day she was born, where he first looked into his baby girls face. 

 

Ian smiled and said, “Well, if you ever want to get out text me.”

 

Mickey snapped his head back to Ian, which hurt his neck a little so now he was rubbing at it like a moron. “Don’t have your number though, and what makes you think I would wanna hang out with you?” Mickey said trying to be cool after that fail. 

 

Ian shrugged and said, “Just a feeling”.

 

Mickey smirked and Ian said, “Hand me your phone.” When Mickey obliged, Ian put his number in Mickey’s phone and texted himself so he had Mickey’s number as well. “There” he said with a smile. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and headed for the door to join the others, but couldn’t help smile once his back was turned to Ian.

 

 

“Ready to go Debs?” Ian said when they emerged from Bella’s bedroom. 

 

“Yup, but you carry Liam” Debbie said getting off the couch. She stopped in front of Mandy who was holding a sleepy Bella. 

 

“Bye Mandy, bye Bella” Debbie cooed and awkwardly hugged Mandy considering she was still holding Bella. 

 

Ian went over to pick up Liam and said bye to Mandy and Bella. He kissed them both on the head before taking his brother to the front door. They made sure they had everything before they left.

 

Mickey had the door open for them but before Ian stepped through he looked back at Mickey and whispered, “text me”. Ian winked at him and left, leaving Mickey standing in the open doorway before he came to his senses and closed the door. 

 

 

When was it considered too soon to text Ian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> again, SO SORRY for the slowest update of life.. I am awful :p


	5. DILF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DILF  
> 1) acronym for "dad I'd like to fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow again sorry took so long to update! Been busy and all :p  
> I'm leaving for a cruise on Sunday morning so I'll try to get another chapter in before than since I wont be online at all for a week. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty useless and mostly filler. Anyways hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know if it sux or if you liked it, any and all criticism or compliments are welcome :D <3

“Who the fuck do you keep texting?!” Mandy asked.

 

Mandy was sitting on the grass with Bella, Mickey on the bench. They were at the park since it was getting warmer out.

 

 

It’s been about 6 weeks since Bella’s second birthday. Since Ian gave Mickey his number. 

 

Mickey wasn’t actually the one to text him first. It was about two weeks later when Ian texted him. Mickey had been considering it every day for those two weeks but couldn’t think of what to say to him. Everything seemed too dumb, too desperate, or just too pathetic. 

 

Ian had been over hanging out with them when he first texted Mickey. 

 

**Ian:**

_How come u never texted me?_

 

Mickey looked at Ian who was sitting on the floor with Bella.

 

**Mickey:**

_Been busy_

 

Since that day it’s been a month or so that Ian and Mickey have been texting. They don’t talk every day and when they do talk it isn’t for that long, and it’s usually about random shit that is really pointless. 

 

Like right now.

 

**Ian:**

_What r u doing?_

 

“Fuck off” Mickey said to his sister. 

 

**Mickey:**

_Park with the kid n Mandy, u?_

  

“Assface” Mandy said back to her brother. 

 

**Ian:**

_Bored, KMN_

 

**Mickey:**

_KMN?_

 

**Ian:**

_Srsly? KMN is kill me now. Ur such a dad :)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Fuck off I’ve never seen that b4. And what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

 

Mickey was so into his conversation with Ian he didn’t realize Mandy said something to him until someone threw sand at him. He looked up and saw Bella laughing her little butt off, ready to throw more sand.

 

“Bella don’t you fuckin dare. You’re not supposed to throw sand at people… well at me anyways”

 

“Mandy told me to!” Bella said pointing to Mandy. 

 

“Well you ignored me fuckface. Who do you keep texting? You keep smiling at your phone, do you have a boyfriend?” Mandy asked. 

 

Mickey felt his phone vibrate in his hand but ignored it, for now. 

 

“What? Boyf- what the fuck are you talking about?” Mickey stuttered completely off guard. He didn’t know his sister knew he was gay.

 

“Oh come on, I’ve known for years Mick. I found out for sure the night you fucked Lea. I got up to go pee and heard you talking about you being gay but her still wanting to bang, blah blah. So who is it? Who’s the guy you’re talking to?” 

 

Mickey stared at her, trying to recover from that. He had absolutely no idea she knew. But it’s a weight off his shoulder he didn’t know he was carrying. 

 

“I thought I told you to fuck off” Mickey said before opening Ian’s unread text.

  

**Ian:**

_Ur an old man, “what’s KMN?” “what’s internet?” “what’s a computer?” ;)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Fuck off man I’m like 2 years older than u_

 

**Ian:**

_Ur totally a DILF so it makes up for u not knowing young things ;)_

 

Mickey didn’t want to ask about what DILF was and getting yet another old person insult thrown his way so he googled it on his phone. 

 

**DILF**

**1) acronym for "dad I'd like to fuck"**

 

 Mickey couldn’t help but smile at his phone before pulling up the text messages with Ian. 

 

**Mickey:**

_Stop winking at me_

 

What the fuck? Mickey had no idea what to say to Ian pretty much saying he wants to fuck him. 

 

**Ian:**

_U like it ;)_

 

**Mickey:**

_What’s the thing for rolling my eyes?_

 

**Ian:**

_There isn’t one :)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Asshole_

 

Mickey didn’t get a text back until they were back at home and put Bella down for a nap. It was around 3 pm now and all Mickey really wanted to do was nap also. 

 

**Ian:**

_Come by the club tonight_

 

**Mickey:**

_U forget I got a kid to take care of?_

 

**Ian:**

_No but u can’t ask Mands to watch her?_

 

Mickey was tempted. Way more than tempted. 

 

**Mickey:**

_She’s working tonight at the diner_

 

**Ian:**

_Ok another time I guess :)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Whatever_

 

The rest of the evening went by as normal. Mickey got Bella up from her nap, played with her a bit, fed her dinner, watched Snow White (for the 100th time), read her Snow White (for the 101st time), and put her to bed.

 

When Bella was in bed, all tuckered out from the day Mickey grabbed himself a beer, plopped down on the sofa, and started watching some Seagal movie that was on TV.

 

Mickey awoke to a vibrating noise. He saw that the movie was still playing, almost finished, and his phone was the source of the buzzing noise. 

 

 

**Ian:**

_Whatcha doinnnn?_

 

**Mickey:**

_Seagal movie on TV_

 

**Ian:**

_Van Damme is better_

 

**Mickey:**

_U r out of ur mind. Have u seen that fuckin ponytail? That’s a powerful ponytail man, that’s bullshit. Seagal can totally kick Van Damme’s ass_

 

**Ian:**

_Oh, unless, it’s double impact Van Damme, cause that’s some Van double Dayum!_

 

**Mickey:**

_Ur an idiot_

 

**Ian:**

_:) how’s ur night goin?_

 

**Mickey:**

_Same old shit, u?_

 

**Ian:**

_Same old shit. Would have been better if u came tonight ;)_

 

**Mickey:**

_U’ll live_

 

 

Mickey waited until the movie ended before going to bed. He hadn’t gotten a text back from Ian and figured it was cause he had to get back to work, well he hoped that was why and not because of another guy or something. 

 

Mickey shook his head trying to rid himself of those kind of thoughts towards Ian. He needed to stop thinking of Ian like that.

 

He needed to stop thinking about Ian so much. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	6. Babysitter Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella was sleeping on her back with one arm up above her head, and Ian was sleeping in the exact same position right next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damnnnn it's been a while! SORRY! Hopefully there are still some of you wanting to read this story. I'm clearly just going with the flow, not really sure what I'm doing with this.  
> Gallavich stuff is starting to come along ;)
> 
> ENJOY my munchkins <3

“I’m headed to work” Mickey said to his sister who was sitting on the sofa next to Ian. Ian had come home with Mandy after school and were now just hanging out and playing with Bella. They were relieved it was Friday and are really excited to be on their Spring break now.

 

Now it was almost time for Mickey’s shift to start at the club Up at 9 pm. 

 

“You’re working? I work the night shift tonight, you forget?” Mandy said.

 

“No, what the fuck? You know I work weeknights and you work weekends so someone is always here to watch the kid” Mickey said starting to panic. He really had to get going to work but if no one was there to watch Bella than he couldn’t go which meant less money for them.

 

“They needed me tonight, I couldn’t say no” Mandy tried to explain. 

 

“I can watch her” Ian said looking up at Mickey from where he was seated on the ground holding Bella.

 

“Really?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah of course. I have the night off I can stay here with her” Ian said then turned his attention back to Bella and said to her, “Would you like me to watch you tonight? We will have so much fun!” 

 

“Ya!!! Papa I want Iaaaan to stay with me” Bella squealed. 

 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile and chuckle a bit, she was so darn cute and the image of her in Ian’s arm totally didn’t help.

 

“Ok I guess that could work. She already ate so all you really gotta do is keep her entertained and put her to bed in a couple hours. Help yourself to anything you need” Mickey said to Ian.

 

“Well I’m here till around 11 Mick so all you gotta do Ian is make sure she stays asleep pretty much” Mandy said.

 

“Guys I’ve taken care of my three younger siblings since I was a kid, I think I can handle it” Ian said to the Milkovich duo. 

 

“When you finish work douchebag?” Mickey asked his sister.

 

“6 am assface” Mandy replied. 

 

“I should be home by 3 Gallagher”.

 

“Sounds good. Now go to work before you’re late” Ian said.

 

Mickey went over to his daughter and said his goodbye which got him a big ol’ smooch from her on his cheek. 

 

 

 

Mickey was outside when it was time for his break at 11:30pm so he lit a cigarette and quickly took his phone out of his front pocket to text Ian. 

 

**Mickey:**

_How’s the kid?_

 

**Ian:**

_Still sleeping. Mands put her to bed soon after you left, we watched Snow White, again, before she fell asleep._

 

**Mickey:**

_Ok good_

 

**Ian:**

_How’s work?_

 

**Mickey:**

_It’s work, a bunch of drunk girls falling over their stripper heels and puking everywhere_

 

**Ian:**

_Sounds awful_

 

**Ian:**

_U should totally work at the club I work at! U’ll have a lot more fun I can promise u that ;)_

 

**Mickey:**

_I thought I told u to stop winking at me_

 

 

Who’s he kidding, he kinda likes that Ian constantly text-winks at him all the time. 

 

 

**Ian:**

_Get over urself. I’m gonna mention u to my boss tmr night :)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Do what u want man u brought it up_

 

**Ian:**

_Ok I will ;)_

 

 

Mickey didn’t text Ian back, instead he finished smoking a few more cigarettes then went back to work. 

 

 

When Mickey got home he tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake the kid. What he didn’t expect was to see an empty couch. 

 

Mickey took his shoes off and went first to Bella’s room to check on her. He got more than a little panicky when he saw her bed was empty.

 

He went to his bedroom next and saw Ian and Bella curled up on his bed sleeping. Mickey instantly calmed but couldn’t understand the feeling he got in his chest. It felt like his heart was too tight in his chest.

 

Bella was sleeping on her back with one arm up above her head, and Ian was sleeping in the exact same position right next to her. Bella had the covers on her but Ian didn’t.

 

Mickey not finding it in him to disturb them so he went to the living room and got comfortable on the sofa to spend the remainder of the night there. 

 

 

 

Mickey woke to someone slapping him on the forehead. 

 

He startled awake and mumbled a “the fuck?!” 

 

“What the hell are you doing sleeping on the couch?” Mandy asked him. Mickey blinked a few times trying to rid the sleep from his eyes to look at his sister who was just getting in from work since she still had her uniform on. 

 

“Ian and Bells are asleep on my bed. Found em like that when I got in a few hours ago” Mickey said through a yawn. 

 

Mandy went to Mickey’s bedroom, which was still partly open and peeked through to see. She made her way to the kitchen when she heard that’s where Mickey now was.

 

“Oh my God they are SO cute!” Mandy squeal-whispered. 

 

Mickey didn’t answer, he just started the coffee machine. Mandy made her way to her bedroom knowing she wouldn’t get a response from her brother and she couldn’t care less, she was exhausted and needed sleep.

 

 

About an hour later it was almost 8 am and Mickey heard Bella call for him. 

 

Mickey went to his bedroom and saw Bella sitting up in his bed and Ian rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Hey sleepyhead” Mickey said making his way to his daughter. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I slept in your bed papa” Bella said nuzzling into Mickey.

 

“I see that” Mickey said looking at Ian.

 

“Yeah sorry. After you didn’t text me back Bella called for you so I went to her and she said she wanted to sleep in your bed cause she missed you so I brought her in here and she said she wouldn’t sleep till I was lying down next to her” Ian explained with a small shrug.

 

Mickey nodded and turned his attention back to Bella, “Hungry baby?” 

 

“Yes! But I gotta peepee first papa.”

 

“Alrighty let’s go than.”

 

Mickey took Bella with him leaving Ian still sitting on his bed. Mickey tried to ignore the fact that Ian looked amazing when he first woke up.

 

 

When Mickey got Bella dressed for the day he brought her to the kitchen and saw Ian setting the table. He made pancakes and poured them their coffees, and some milk for Bella.

 

“Pancakes!” Bella squealed running to Ian.

 

“Banana pancakes” Ian corrected her before picking her up and sitting her down in her seat.

 

“Papa it’s your favorite!” 

 

Ian looked to Mickey and gave him a smirk. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and mumbled “yeah, yeah”.

 

The three of them sat down and ate their breakfast and chatted about nothing really. Well, Bella was doing most of the talking when she wasn’t eating her pancake. 

 

 

Mickey was doing the dishes and Bella was in the living room watching some crappy kiddy show on TV. 

 

Ian came up behind Mickey and Mickey’s whole body felt like it responded to having him so close. Mickey had momentarily stopped what he was doing when he felt Ian’s soft, hot breath on the back of his neck. Mickey didn’t know what Ian was about to do but he didn’t have to wonder for long because Ian grabbed a dish towel that was next to Mickey and moved to stand next to him and picked up a mug to dry off.

 

Mickey resumed his dishwashing and tried to avoid Ian’s knowing look and giant shit eating grin.

 

“Fuck off” Mickey said with no bite to it.

 

Ian laughed and playfully nudged Mickey.

 

Once the dishes were clean and dry Ian turned to Mickey and said, “Sorry again for sleeping in your bed last night. Totally didn’t mean to but Bells really wanted me to lay with her and then, well, I fell asleep.”

 

“It’s fine man” Mickey said.

 

“Where did you sleep?” 

 

“Sofa” Mickey said with a shrug.

 

Ian looked like he was about to apologize again so Mickey interrupted and said, “Seriously it’s fine, I’ve slept on that sofa hundreds of times.”

 

Ian nodded and a silence settled between them.

 

Mickey was about to head to the living room when Ian stopped him by grabbing him by his forearm.

 

“Wasn’t planning on sleeping in your bed. Not without you anyways” Ian said with a wink.

 

Mickey froze. Sure Ian flirted with him through text, in fact he flirted with him a lot, but that was always through text. This was right now, in person. 

 

Ian seeing that Mickey was mentally freaking out for some reason rolled his eyes at him and chuckled. “I gotta head out. Don’t miss me too much” Ian said before leaving the apartment. 

 

Right, like that was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	7. Keep your hands on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions do speak louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry took a while to write this chapter  
> 2\. Title of this chapter is from the song Hands on me by Ariana Grande (go listen now if you haven't already)  
> 3\. I added some lyrics in the chapter from the song ^  
> 4\. Canon lines added in here  
> 5\. Not edited  
> 6\. I made up club names, i.e. Up, and 1234 - both clubs where I live :p   
> 7\. GALLAVICH 
> 
> Enjoy my munchkins <3 :D

Months went by and summer was finally here. Mickey started working as security at the FairyTale where Ian dances. 

 

Mickey definitely liked working there a lot better than Up. For one there were barely any girls throwing up and being annoying. The occasional girls there were there to see the dancers. Mostly it was older men, like old men, men who should be in bed by 9 pm. However there were some younger men. 

 

Mickey wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he especially liked it cause he saw a lot more of Ian Gallagher. 

 

The kid grew on him fast and he started to really enjoy being near him. Half the time they barely even spoke at all during their shifts but Mickey just really enjoys the closeness. He also likes that he can keep an eye on Ian and make sure no creeps touch him, which happens way too often. 

 

Ian and Mickey have kept up their flirtatious texts and occasionally hang out but mainly with Mandy and the kid. Sometimes Ian comes over just to hang out with Mickey and Bella, they watch TV and banter with each other. 

 

 

Ian has slowly became Mickey’s best friend, apart from his sister. Ian being Mickey’s best friend hasn’t stopped Mickey from thinking of Ian in other ways. Mickey especially finds it hard to just think of Ian as a friend when he watches him dance at work or if Mandy drags him to a club with them.

 

 

Tonight was one of those nights.

 

Debbie Gallagher was babysitting Bella. Mickey had dropped Bella off at the Gallagher’s before getting Ian so they can head out. Mickey likes Debbie and trusts her with Bella, which says a lot. It was a Saturday night and all three of them had gotten the night off so that’s why Mickey was forced into going clubbing with them. 

 

 

Mickey, Ian, Mandy, and some of their friends were at this club Downtown called 1234. 

 

Mickey was at the bar drinking a Jack on the rocks watching his sister and best friend dancing with all their friends. 

 

Some pop song was on and Mickey couldn’t keep his eyes off of Ian and how he danced to the music mirroring the lyrics. 

 

 

_Keep your hands on me_

_Don't take them off until I say so_

_Let me break you off_

_We'll be taking off_

_Or maybe making love_

_You just keep your eyes on my you know what_

 

 

Ian was dancing like he danced when he was working. Very sexually and for an audience. And that audience was Mickey.

 

Ian ran his hands down his body and rolled his hips in time with the beat. Mickey couldn’t stop watching him. 

 

Ian turned around and faced Mickey full on from where he was on the dance floor. 

 

_Put your hands on me_

_You can put your hands on me_

_If you like what you see_

_Baby put your hands on me_

 

 

Ian winked at Mickey and kept on rolling his hips and touching his body. 

 

Mickey finished off his drink and turned back to the bartender to order another. If Mickey didn’t stop watching Ian dance he was sure to spill in his jeans. He was already uncomfortably hard in his tight, black jeans. 

 

Mickey got his fresh drink and took a sip when he felt someones hot breath at the back of his neck. He knew right away it was Ian. He always got the same feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Ian was really close. It was this weird, nervous sort of feeling. Fuck no it wasn’t “the butterflies”, Mickey didn’t get those. Sure he didn’t….

 

Ian put his hands down on the bar top on either side of Mickey, pressing closer to him. Mickey turned around and Ian was close, closer to him than he’s ever been before. Mickey looked at Ian’s lips that looked like he had been biting them, then up to his eyes that were intently focused on him.

 

“Enjoy the show?” Ian asked with a smirk.

 

Mickey couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Ian could be such a dork sometimes. 

 

“Nothin’ I haven’t seen before” Mickey retorted. 

 

“So you have been watching me at work” Ian stated. Ian knew Mickey watched him when he was working, he was always the first security to come to him whenever a guy got a little too handsy. Half the time the guy barely even touched him and there was Mickey telling the guy to back away. 

 

“It’s my job” Mickey said. He wanted to take another sip of his drink but it was behind him on the bar top and he for some reason couldn’t get himself to turn back around. 

 

“Not really though” Ian said, “I think you like watching me dance Mick.” 

 

Well that made it easier for Mickey to turn back around. Mickey abruptly turned making Ian back away a bit. Mickey picked up his drink and took a big drink. 

 

The seat next to Mickey was occupied by some drunk chick who kept yelling “WOO! Shots!” so Ian stood in between the two bar stools and turned toward Mickey. 

 

The bartender came towards Ian and he ordered a Jack and orange juice.

 

“Jack and orange juice?” Mickey asked when the bartender went to make his drink. 

 

“Jack Daniels and orange juice mix better than expected” Ian stated picking up his drink and taking a big sip. 

 

After about a minute or so of silence between them Ian turned to Mickey again and said, “You know, I like when you watch me dance at work. I watch you too, well when I can.” Ian moved in a little closer, his lips ghosted next to Mickey’s ear, “I imagine all the things I want to do to you. Makes it easier to pretend I’m into my work.” 

 

Mickey was uncomfortably hard in his tight jeans again. Even more so than before. Did Ian just admit to thinking about Mickey in ways other than friendship?

 

 

Suddenly Ian was pressed even closer to Mickey and the drunk girl next to them was on Ian. 

 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry!” the blond girl exclaimed. 

 

“Wow you are SO hot!” she said to Ian when he removed himself from Mickey and turned around.

 

“Thank you” Ian said, “and don’t worry about bumping into me.” 

 

“You know I’m not really into gingers but you are so fine, what’s your name?” 

 

Ian laughed and said, “I’m Ian”.

 

“Ari, nice to meet you Ian” the girl said getting even closer to Ian, if that was possible. 

 

Mickey finished his drink and slammed it on the bar top a little harder than he expected. It didn’t break but it got Ian’s attention.

 

Ian smirked at him and said, “You wanna go?” 

 

It was 1 am and Mickey definitely wanted to leave. He nodded and got up off his stool. 

 

Ian turned back to the blond and said, “It was nice meeting you Ari but we’ve got to head out.” 

 

“Aww so soon?” Ari said and actually pouted. 

 

“Have a good night” Ian said with a smile and put his hand on the base of Mickey’s back. Mickey started to make his way toward the exit when Ian said in his ear, “Should we get Mands?” 

 

Mickey looked toward the dance floor and saw his sister grinding on some guy and a girl grinding on her. He knew she would be fine. 

 

“She’s fine” Mickey said before continuing on toward the exit. Ian smiled and kept up with Mickey.

 

 

It was a silent walk back to the apartment. Neither of them said anything about them leaving the club together, or about how Ian was going over to Mickey’s. 

 

Neither of them said anything when Mickey opened the apartment and Ian pushed him against the door. 

 

Ian trapped Mickey in like he had done at the bar in the club. His hands on the door on either side of Mickey’s head. 

 

Ian was moving in closer towards Mickey’s lips and Mickey said, “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out”. Mickey didn’t even really know why he said it. It would be a little too intimate for him, he’s never kissed a guy before. Sure, he’s fucked guys, he’s been fucked by guys, he’s been blowed, he’s blowed guys, but never kissed. It makes things that more real, and that more intimate for him.

 

Ian didn’t stop, just now instead of going for Mickey’s lips he went to his jaw and kissed him there. He made a trail up to his earlobe and sucked on it then bit it playfully before making the trail back down and lower, to his collarbone. 

 

Ian pushed his pelvis against Mickey’s and ground into him. Mickey let out a soft moan at the contact. 

 

Ian kept on grinding his pelvis into Mickey’s and began to move his hands down Mickey’s body. 

 

“Bedroom. Now” Mickey said and pushed Ian backwards. Ian smirked, his eyes dark with lust, and made his way to the bedroom. 

 

Once in the bedroom Mickey stripped off his jeans and shirt and Ian did the same to his own clothes. They watched each other undress quickly and once they were completely naked Ian pushed Mickey down on the bed. Mickey was sitting at the edge of his bed and Ian got down on his knees in front of him. Ian licked a stripe up Mickey’s hard shaft before taking him all. 

 

Mickey moaned out and fisted his hand in Ian’s fire red hair. It’s been far too long since he’s had any physical contact that wasn’t with himself. 

 

Ian moaned around Mickey’s hard shaft, which elicited another moan out of Mickey. The sensation was too much and Mickey didn’t want to cum right away so he pulled Ian off. Ian got up and got on the bed next to Mickey. Mickey reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom and lube and handed them to Ian while he got on all fours. 

 

Ian put the condom down on the bed next to Mickey and poured a bit of lube on his fingers and rubbing them together to get it warm. Before pushing them in however, Ian caressed Mickey’s backside with his other hand and said, “Fucking perfect.”

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s left hip with his left hand and rubbed a finger on Mickey’s waiting hole. Mickey tried to push back onto Ian’s finger but Ian tightened his grip and held him in place. Mickey groaned out and Ian pushed a finger in. Mickey moaned and started to push back onto his finger again, so Ian added a second finger and started scissoring him. 

 

“I’m good, get the fuck on me Gallagher” Mickey said after a minute, getting impatient. 

 

Ian didn’t have to be told twice. He tore the condom open and put it on lubing himself up a bit more just in case and then pushed himself into Mickey all the way.

 

They both moaned out and mumbled some curse words.   


Ian kept his grip on Mickey’s hip with one hand and grabbed onto his shoulder with the other and started to pound into him. 

 

Ian hit Mickey’s sweet spot and Mickey cried out in pleasure with a silent “fuck, yeah, right there”. 

 

Ian pounded into Mickey over and over. He couldn’t take it anymore when Ian reached around and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

 

Mickey came hot and loud into Ian’s hand. Mickey rode out Ian’s orgasm with him. Ian pounded into him a few more times and stifled his moan in the crook of Mickey’s neck and lightly bit his shoulder. 

 

 

Ian crashed down next to Mickey. A few beats later Mickey got up and went to clean off, he came back with some tissues for Ian as well. 

 

While Ian cleaned himself off Mickey got back into bed next to Ian. Ian tossed the dirty tissue on the floor and layed down next to Mickey.

 

 

Neither of them said anything when Ian didn’t leave, or when they fell asleep next to each other, or when Ian draped his arm across Mickey’s waist and pulled him in closer, or when Mickey pushed back into Ian to get even closer to him, or when Mickey placed his hand over Ian’s. 

 

 

Why ruin a perfect moment with words. Actions do speak louder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. When writing the sex scene (near the end) Same Love by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis started playing
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	8. Hot summer nights, mid-July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy tries to figure out who this new guy Ian is seeing and Mickey finds out something he didn't know Ian was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh sorry it took so long to update!! I started school last week so I've been a little busy plus I've had no motivation for this story. I'm still trying to figure out where I wanna go with this. If you happen to have any sort of ideas hit me up on tumblr. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> P.s. the title comes from the song Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. It's been on repeat for days now :p
> 
> Oh and some canon lines in this chapter. I actually had to take a second before typing them out...

Mickey woke up sweating. He blinked his eyes open and realized why he was so hot. Ian was pressed up against his backside with his arm around Mickey’s waist. 

 

Mickey removed Ian’s arm from around him and checked his phone. It was almost 8 am and he didn’t receive any messages from Debbie about Bella yet. He decided to shoot her a text letting her know he would be heading out soon to come get her. 

 

Mickey got out of bed and went about his morning routine minus Bella. He went to the bathroom, checked on Mandy - who was passed out on her bed still wearing last nights clothes and makeup, made coffee, and started on breakfast. 

 

 

Ian woke to the smell of coffee. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw that he was alone in Mickey’s bed. 

 

 

Ian made his way to the kitchen in boxers and saw Mickey flipping pancakes and nursing his coffee - he was also just in his boxers, in Ian’s boxers to be exact. 

 

“Mornin” Ian said making his way to Mickey.

 

Mickey nodded at Ian and said, “There’s coffee if you want. Pancakes will be done soon.” 

 

“Thanks” Ian said pouring himself a mug of coffee. 

 

They stood there in silence, Ian watching as Mickey finished making breakfast. 

 

“So about last night-“ Ian started to say when Mickey interrupted him saying, “Look don’t make this into a thing.”

 

Ian burrowed his brows at him for a second before smoothing his features and saying, “You got it dude.” 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Did you just quote ‘Full House’”? 

 

“I sure did” Ian said taking a sip from his coffee. 

 

“Dork” Mickey said handing Ian a plate of food. 

 

Ian laughed. Mickey smiled at that. 

 

 

Mickey and Ian ate their breakfast together and occasionally spoke but about nothing in particular, and when they didn’t speak a comfortable silence settled between them. 

 

 

Once they were finished Mickey took their dishes to the sink to clean them up before heading out to pick up his daughter. 

 

“If you wanna take a shower you can. We’re gonna head out soon. Gotta pick up the kid from your place” Mickey said while washing their dishes. 

 

Ian walked over to Mickey and said in his ear, “Why don’t you join me?” before biting down on his earlobe. 

 

Mickey’s knees buckled at that and he had to force himself not to moan. 

 

“I’ll meet you in there” Mickey said turning his head slightly so that they were looking into each others eyes. 

 

“You’re wearing my boxers by the way” Ian said with a wink before walking off to the bathroom. 

 

Mickey watched him go. Ian dropped the boxers he had on and Ian turned his head to see Mickey full on watching him. Ian smirked at him and went inside the bathroom and started the shower.

 

“Fuck it” Mickey said before dropping the dishes and heading to the bathroom to join Ian right away. 

 

 

 

Mandy was still passed out by the time Ian and Mickey were heading to the Gallagher house back in the South Side. 

 

 

 

Ian and Mickey have been fucking around for a few weeks, and it was now mid-July. They didn’t tell anyone about their arrangement. Especially since neither of them knew exactly what they were doing or what they were. Also, they have yet to kiss. Mickey was still holding out for some reason even unknown to himself.

 

 

One day Ian was over hanging out with Mandy and Bella in the living room when Mickey came home from work. He went to shower and change before he joined them. 

 

Before he made it to the living room he heard Ian and Mandy talking about someone Ian started seeing so Mickey froze in place in the hallway out of sight from the living room.

 

“So who is this new guy?” Mandy asked Ian, she was going to get a straight answer out of him if it killed her.

 

“Come on fucking tell me Ian! I’m your best friend” Mandy said when Ian ignored her. “Oh my god you are the worst. Tell me! I need to know who this amazing guy is especially since you’re still dating Miles.”

 

“Will you shut up?!” Ian said in a harsh whisper trying to make sure Mickey didn’t overhear. 

 

“What? Who cares? Mickey’s in his room. Plus he doesn’t give a shit about anybody but himself and the kid. I don’t even think he likes me half of the time” Mandy said brushing it off. 

 

Ian rolled his eyes at her and said, “Still. Can we just drop this?”

 

Mickey decided he’s heard enough and it didn’t look like Ian was going to go into any details about who this Miles guy was. Seriously, what kind of name is that anyway? 

 

“Papa!” Bella yelled when she saw Mickey enter the living room. She was trying to get down off the sofa to get to him, she was seated in between Mandy and Ian.

 

“Hey baby” Mickey said scooping her up in his arms and sitting in the smaller sofa next to the window with her on his lap.

 

Mickey looked over at Ian and Ian smiled at him and winked. Mickey just turned his attention back to his daughter and let her talk his ear off. 

 

Mickey could see from the corner of his eye that Ian looked a little confused by Mickey’s reaction and looked down at his hands in his lap. Ian stayed like that for most of the evening since Mickey wasn’t paying him any attention.

 

Mickey didn’t really know why he was being like this towards Ian. He couldn’t possibly be jealous that Ian was seeing someone else. Could he? 

 

They never said they were exclusive. They haven’t even fucking kissed. How could Mickey feel jealous?

 

 

Later that evening after Mickey put Bella to bed Mickey went straight to his bedroom. 

 

From his bedroom he could hear Mandy and Ian in the hallway.

 

“Mickey already in bed?” Ian asked.

 

“I guess so. His bedroom door is closed. He only closes it when he’s in there” Mandy said.

 

“Hmm” Ian said.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mandy asked.

 

“Nothing… I’ll text you later Mands” Ian said before leaving the apartment.

 

 

 

A few minutes later Mickey’s phone vibrated on his bedside table.

 

**Ian:**

_Did I do something wrong? You’ve ignored me all night and then just disappear in your bedroom without a word…_

 

Mickey just stared at his phone. Not really knowing what to do. Did Ian do something wrong? How could he? Ian wasn’t his boyfriend. They just fucked around here and there. They never kissed. They never talked about their feelings. They never did anything couple-like. 

 

Mickey stared at his phone for so long that another text came in.

 

**Ian:**

_Mick please answer me._

 

 

Mickey decided to ignore Ian.

 

 

Ignoring Ian might have been the worst decision he’s made so far. He barely slept the next couple of nights. He kept thinking about this whole situation with Ian and how apparently he was seeing someone named Miles. Mickey had no idea what he wanted with Ian, if he even wanted anything. He didn’t know what to do.

 

It was now Saturday and Mandy was at work. She was working early morning until mid-afternoon then would have to watch Bella when Mickey had to go into the FairyTale for his shift with Ian. Great.

 

 

Bella was in her bed taking a nap when there was a knock at the door.

 

Mickey opened the door to see Ian.

 

“Why the hell have you been ignoring me for the past couple days?” Ian said straight to the point moving past Mickey into the apartment.

 

“What are you doing here?” Mickey asked.

 

“Stop fucking ignoring my questions Mickey!” Ian said a little louder.

 

“Alright, Jesus. Bella’s sleeping, keep your voice down” Mickey said trying to keep Ian quiet so his daughter wouldn’t wake up.

 

“Why have you been ignoring me since Thursday?” Ian asked again.

 

“I’ve been busy” Mickey said with a shrug.

 

“Bullshit Mickey. You came home fine on Thursday then came to sit with us all grumpy and completely ignored me. Then you haven’t been answering any of my texts or calls since. Did- did I do something wrong? Please Mick just tell me so I can fix this…” Ian said giving Mickey these big ass puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Like you even care” Mickey said not giving his mouth permission to say those words.

 

“W-what? Of course I care Mick-“ Ian tried. 

 

“I heard you and Mandy talking. You’re seeing someone else” Mickey said.

 

“Is this what that’s all about? Mickey, I started seeing Miles before we ever happened. I was thinking about how to end things with him since we happened” Ian said with a small smile taking a step towards Mickey, not liking the distance between them.

 

As fast as Ian took a step forward Mickey took a step backward.

 

Mickey could see the hurt on Ian’s face by that step.

 

“‘Since we happened’? Ian there is no ‘we’. What do you think we’re boyfriend and girlfriend here? You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me” Mickey regretted the words even as he was saying them.

 

“You- you don’t mean that…” Ian said hurt all over his face. He was trying really hard to keep his tears at bay.

 

Mickey just shrugged and kept his composure. No way he could turn back now or take what he said back.

 

“Mandy was right. You only care about yourself. I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t end things with Miles” Ian said. 

 

Ian stood there for a beat longer waiting to see if Mickey would apologize and just take it all back and maybe Ian could forget it and just go back to the way things were. 

 

But Mickey didn’t make any sort of move. 

 

“Right, okay” Ian said with a nod before walking out of the apartment and out of Mickey’s life. 

 

Letting Ian walk out was definitely the worst decision Mickey has ever made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	9. Just don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, two chapters in two days, I'm on a roll! hahah prob won't update till this weekend if I find the time.  
> Hope this clears up a few things about the whole love triangle thing going on. Gotta have that angst guys. Sorry this chapter is quite short but I didn't know what else to write in this one so I left it short and simple.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!! <3  
> p.s. some canon lines (a little reversed, and some edited)

Mickey had no idea how he was supposed to go to work that night knowing he was going to see Ian. He knew he had some right to be pissed off at Ian but he also felt like shit for how he treated him. He didn’t know how long Ian had been seeing this other guy and if they were serious or not. Mickey and Ian have only been fucking around for the past couple weeks and they weren’t serious. Sometimes it felt like they were though. Neither of them ever spoke about being exclusive or what not so Ian was free to see other people. He didn’t know if Ian had that same arrangement with this Miles guy or if he cheated on him with Mickey. All Mickey knew was that he sort of felt betrayed by Ian but he didn’t really know why he felt like that.

 

 

 

At the Gallagher house Ian was trying to figure out what in the fuck just happened. Did he seriously just lose whatever it was he had with Mickey? 

 

Lip came into Ian’s room/Lip’s old bedroom and saw Ian sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. 

 

“What’s got you so down little bro?” Lip asked sitting next to Ian at the edge of the bed.

 

Ian didn’t look up and said, “Nothing”.

 

“When have I ever let you down? You can tell me” Lip said putting a hand on Ian’s shoulder. 

 

Ian sighed and lifted his head to look at his brother and said, “I’ve been sleeping with Mickey while still being with Miles. Well not with Miles so much since Mickey but Mickey found out I was seeing Miles and he ended things with me today and I have no idea what to do cause I don’t even want to be with Miles, I want Mickey”.

 

“Mickey Milkovich is gay?” Lip asked.

 

Ian just shot him a look and Lip said, “Right not the point. So why don’t you tell Mickey that? For all he knows you’ve been cheating with him and he now feels like shit. Or he thinks you’ve been cheating on him with Miles.”

 

“I don’t know what he knows. I told him that I started seeing Miles way before we started things up but I want to end shit with Miles and then he basically told me I mean nothing to him and that there is no ‘we’ between us…” Ian said trailing off. 

 

Lip stayed quiet and Ian continued, “I know he felt something with me. You- you can’t fake that. He wants to be with me.”

 

“So make things right little bro” Lip said like it was so simple. 

 

Wait it might actually be that simple.

 

“You’re right. I need to end things with Miles even though me and him are just fuck buddies. He probably won’t even bat an eye to me ending it since I haven’t seen him since I started fucking Mickey. I need to talk to Mickey tonight at work” Ian said.

 

Before Lip could respond Ian was pulling his phone out. He called Miles and told him they couldn’t see each other anymore since he started seeing someone else and Miles just told him to call him if things didn’t work out. 

 

 

 

It came time for Ian and Mickey’s shift at the FairyTale.

 

Mickey didn’t show up early like he normally would to spend a little extra time with Ian before their shift would start. He came in right on time and got straight to work. He could see Ian getting up on his platform ready to perform. They made eye contact and to Mickey’s surprise Ian smiled at him. What the fuck? Mickey looked away and tried to keep his thoughts off of Ian and on his job. 

 

Easier said than done. It was extremely hard for Mickey to not let his eyes wander to Ian and watch him dance or go over there whenever some perv tried to get a handful of Ian’s cock.

 

 

When it came time for Mickey’s break he all but ran for outside. The second he made it out back he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up inhaling the fumes fully. Mickey just finished his first cigarette when the backdoor opened and out came Ian but he had thrown on some shorts over his booty shorts uniform, but still no shirt on. Fuckin’ Gallagher.

 

“Mick I really need to talk to you about what happened today” Ian started.

 

“Nothin’ to talk about” Mickey said pulling out another cigarette and lighting it up. 

 

“Mickey please just listen to me. Me and Miles haven’t seen each other since me and you first hooked up. I’m not dating him. He’s not my boyfriend or anything. He’s nothing to me, we just fucked around a few times. But that was before you happened. Mickey please don’t end this, whatever this is. I know you feel something for me. Just don’t-“ Ian said.

 

“Don’t what? Ian, we were never exclusive you could fuck anybody you want and why wouldn’t you… Look, we had our fun and that’s it” Mickey said and threw his neglected cigarette to the ground before running a hand over his face. 

 

“I gotta get back” Mickey said before heading back inside, leaving Ian behind. 

 

 

The rest of their shift was pure agony. 

 

 

And the coming weeks were the same. 

 

 

Ian and Mickey’s shifts changed and they no longer worked the same nights. Unless it happened that way because of scheduling conflict or some shit. But so far they haven’t had a shift together since their talk.

 

Ian was finding it harder and harder to get out of bed every morning and going about his daily routine. His therapist suggested running every morning a few miles to let out any frustrations he might have or just to clear his head of negative thoughts. He was finding it very difficult to do that, let alone get up in the morning to take his medication. He hated that he had to take pills every day for this fucking disorder that he was the unluckiest in the bunch to get stuck with. However, he was getting up everyday and going about his daily routine, didn’t mean he had to have a smile on his face. He could tell his siblings were getting worried about him. All he did was get up, take his pills, go for his run, go to work, and come back home to bed. He didn’t go over to see Mandy anymore, but she would come see him. Fiona joined him a few times on his run but they didn’t speak, just ran. Ian tried. He tried his hardest to keep up this act and he was trying to get better but he was grasping at straws. It was getting harder and harder, not easier like Lip kept telling him it would get. Ian missed Mickey a lot. 

 

 

Mickey wasn’t doing much better. Unlike Ian who had Lip to talk to about Mickey, Mickey didn’t have anyone to talk about Ian to. He couldn’t tell Mandy that he was sleeping with her best friend and he didn’t have any other friends who knew he was gay let alone sleeping with someone. The only other important person in his life is his two year old daughter, but well, he couldn’t exactly talk to her about this stuff. She would ask about Ian though to both him and Mandy and both of them would say “I don’t know why Ian isn’t here”. Mickey did know but he wasn’t exactly gonna tell her why. As the weeks went by it was getting harder and harder to remember the why though. Why wasn’t Ian here? Mickey missed Ian a lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	10. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh sorry it took way too long for me to update!! I've been sooo busy. And for the past week I've been sick :(  
> Finally found some time today to write this chapter (should have been studying for my exam Tuesday shhh)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> As always comments are welcome, I love reading them, complimentary or not, they all help :D 
> 
> x

It was the end of August but it was still extremely hot in Chicago. Mickey had enrolled Bella in daycare, which was going to start next week. Mandy had found a perfect daycare for Bella that was relatively close by the apartment, safe, and wasn’t too expensive. With the kid in daycare Mickey could work more to be able to pay for it. 

 

Mickey had brought Bella to the park and let her play while he sat on the bench trying to not die of heat. 

 

Mickey was starring at his phone, more specifically at his contact list. 

 

 **Ian Gallagher**. There was a picture of him with the biggest smile on his face. Ian had taken the photo and set it as the contact photo in Mickey’s phone one day when they were hanging out. 

 

Mickey brushed his finger over the photo. Mickey did this about 100 times a day. It took all of his strength not to click on the message button or the call button. 

 

“Papa!” Mickey heard Bella cry. He looked up and saw his daughter on the ground in the sand crying. 

 

He ran towards her in a panic. 

 

“Bella what happened?!” Mickey asked crouching down next to his daughter. 

 

“My arm hurts pa- pa” Bella said through her sobbing. 

 

“Ok come here, let’s go to the doctor” Mickey said picking his daughter up and rushing to the hospital that was near by. 

 

 

An hour later.

 

Mickey was sitting in the chair next to Bella’s bed in the hospital. The doctor concluded that her left arm was fractured but she would be just fine. After Bella had settled down and stopped crying, she told Mickey that she fell off the playground and landed on her arm. Mickey was having an inner fit fest with himself. He couldn’t believe he was so preoccupied with missing Ian that it cost him his daughter getting hurt. 

 

Mandy came into the room and saw Mickey sitting in a chair starring at his sleeping daughter. 

 

“Is she ok?” Mandy asked making her way inside the room. 

 

Mickey looked up and saw his sister, “Yeah she’ll be ok. Fractured her arm.”

 

“How the hell did that happen?” Mandy asked.

 

“I wasn’t paying attention and she fell off the playground thing at the park” Mickey said not meeting his sisters eyes. 

 

Mickey looked to the door and saw Ian in the doorway. 

 

“Mick it’s not your fault, kids fall and get hurt, it’s normal” Mandy said trying to make her brother feel better. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Mickey asked Ian ignoring his sister. 

 

Ian entered the room a bit more and said, “Mandy was with me when she got your text. I wasn’t not going to come. I love Bella. I wanted to know she was alright.”

 

Mickey nodded and looked back at his daughter.

 

“Why are you guys still here though? She has a cast on…” Mandy asked.

 

“She fell asleep and I didn’t want to move her yet” Mickey said.

 

“Well we should go before they charge you any more money” Mandy said. 

 

Mickey nodded and got up from his chair. He lifted his daughter up and she didn’t wake, just nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her right arm around his neck, leaving her broken arm hanging. 

 

 

The four of them made it back to the apartment. Mickey brought Bella to her room and tucked her into her bed since she was still asleep. He would wake her soon enough so that she wouldn’t be awake all night.

 

No one mentioned the fact that Ian came along. Mandy got her uniform on and started heading for the door.

 

“Got work, you gonna be ok Mick?” Mandy asked.

 

“Yeah” Mickey said heading for the sofa.

 

“You coming or staying Ian?” She asked, seeing Ian standing between the door and the sofa.

 

Ian looked to Mickey who averted eye contact and said, “I’ll stay for a bit”. With that Mandy was out the door.

 

“You ok?” Ian asked making his way toward Mickey. 

 

“Fine” Mickey said. 

 

Ian sat in the sofa chair next to the big sofa that Mickey was sitting on. 

 

“You really didn’t have to come to the hospital and back here you know. We’ll be fine, the kid’s strong. She is a Milkovich” Mickey said.

 

“I know but like I told you, I love Bella, and I don’t know what I would do if something bad were to happen to her… I just wanted to make sure she was ok… and that you were” Ian said looking at Mickey. 

 

Mickey didn’t avert his eyes, he held Ian’s eye contact and said, “I’m fine.”

 

Ian decided to just go for it, he got up and sat on the coffee table right in front of Mickey. With their knees touching Ian said, “Mick, I-“.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian’s face with both his hands and kissed him. He kissed him with everything he had left. Ian was shocked for a whole of 2 seconds before he realized he finally had Mickey’s lips on his and reciprocated his kiss wholeheartedly. 

 

Ian got up slightly without breaking the kiss and straddled Mickey’s lap. Mickey moved his hands down Ian’s body and settled his hands on his hips to hold him in place. Ian ground his hips into Mickey’s and moaned into his mouth. Mickey broke the kiss to get a little oxygen going to his head once again, but latched onto Ian’s neck and started sucking a deep, red mark into his skin. Ian moved his head slightly to give Mickey better access to his neck and continued to grind down into Mickey to get some friction between the two pairs of jeans. 

 

Mickey pulled back and there was already a mark forming against Ian’s pale skin. Happy with his work, Mickey placed his hand on Ian’s cheek and stroked his face gently before pulling him into another burning kiss. 

 

Ian trailed his hands underneath Mickey’s tank top and was about to lift it over his head when they heard Bella yell, “Papa!” 

 

Mickey broke the kiss and Ian got off of Mickey’s lap. Mickey adjusted himself and said to Ian, “Stay right there” before he went to check on his baby girl.

 

 

“What’s wrong angel?” Mickey said sitting on her bed next to her.

 

“My arm” Bella said pointing to the cast. 

 

“Yeah baby, you know when you fell and hurt your arm earlier. Well, it broke and the doctor put this on it to heal it. It’s called a cast and it’ll help fix your arm” Mickey explained to his daughter.

 

“When does it come off?” Bella asked.

 

“Doctor says 3-6 weeks Bells. You’re going to have it when you start daycare next week” Mickey said.

 

“Come on Bells, you want a popsicle?” Mickey asked trying to cheer her up a bit.

 

“Yeah! I want cherry! What kind are you having papa?” Bella asked crawling onto Mickey’s lap so that he could carry her out.

 

“Banana, duh” Mickey said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

 

They made it out of her room and Ian was sitting up on the sofa. Bella noticed him and squealed. 

 

“IAN!” She yelled and tried to jump out of Mickey’s arms.

 

“Whoa, whoa, you just broke your arm try not to break the other one” Mickey said putting her down gently.

 

Bella ran to Ian and he picked her up. 

 

“Hey Bells!” Ian said kissing her chubby little cheeks. “How you feeling?”

 

“Better now. You want a popsicle? Papa is getting me a cherry one” Bella answered.

 

“Oh yummy, I’ll have whatever you’re having” Ian said bringing Bella towards the kitchen. Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian and followed them to the kitchen.

 

 

They had their popsicles, later had dinner, then Bella made them watch Frozen again. It was becoming her new Snow White. 

 

“It’s not even winter though, why are we watching this again?” Mickey asked when he put on the film. 

 

“Cause it’s the best now shhhh papa!” Bella said. Mickey rolled his eyes and sat next to his daughter who was in between him and Ian. 

 

 

Bella stayed up a little longer than her bedtime since she had taken a long nap earlier but when she finally dozed off Mickey put her to bed and joined Ian on the sofa with some beers. 

 

They watched TV for a bit, drinking their beers, and occasionally looking at each other. 

 

Ian’s phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his jeans. 

 

“Mandy texted. She wants to know if I wanna go to a club with her” Ian said to Mickey.

 

Mickey didn’t say anything then saw that Ian was typing out a response to her before putting his phone away.

 

A few minutes went by and Ian made no move to leave. 

 

“You can go with her you know” Mickey said.

 

“Nah. Told her I had something important to do” Ian said before setting his beer down on the coffee table.

 

Mickey looked at Ian with raised eyebrows and said, “Oh yeah, like what?” 

 

Ian took Mickey’s beer and set it down. Ian turned back to Mickey and lifted his eyebrow before kneeling in front of Mickey and undoing his jeans.

 

Mickey didn’t say anything just lifted his hips to allow Ian better access to remove his pants. Ian took Mickey’s dick and swallowed it whole. Mickey moaned lowly.

 

Ian licked and sucked until Mickey was rock hard and leaking. Ian stood up and Mickey said, “What the fuck Gallagher?” 

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Bedroom”. Ian made his way to Mickey’s bedroom while Mickey got up and fully removed his pants before making his way to his bedroom.

 

When Mickey got to his room he saw Ian buck naked on his bed looking like a fucking Adonis. Mickey removed his shirt and made his way to Ian.

 

Mickey pushed Ian back down when he tried to get up. Mickey straddled Ian’s hips and grabbed Ian’s face and kissed him. Now that he had a taste of Ian Gallagher’s mouth there was no turning back. He needed this.

 

Ian roamed his hands down Mickey’s body while Mickey ground into Ian’s hips making their hard cocks rub against each other. 

 

They moaned into each others mouths. Ian fisted both of their cocks and started stroking them together. 

 

Mickey didn’t know how much more he could take. 

 

“Get in me. Now Gallagher” Mickey said. 

 

Ian reached for Mickey’s stash in his bedside table drawer. He pulled out a condom and the lube. He quickly prepped Mickey seeing as how impatient Mickey was to get him inside of him. Then Ian was balls deep inside of Mickey’s inviting heat.

 

Ian was pounding into Mickey trying not to be so loud. Mickey met each of Ian’s thrusts just as roughly. He could feel his impending orgasm and grabbed Ian’s face and kissed him. He moaned into Ian’s mouth as he came. Ian right there with him, coming hard inside of Mickey.

 

Ian pulled out of Mickey, tied off the condom and threw it to the ground before laying down next to Mickey. They lay there for a bit before Mickey got up to clean himself off and throw out the condom. Ian stayed laying there resting on his elbows. 

 

Mickey went to the kitchen and downed a glass of water before filling it up again and heading back to the bedroom. When he got there he saw Ian laying on his elbows, looking as sexy as ever. He handed Ian the glass and settled down next to him again. Ian smiled and drank the water before reaching over Mickey to set it down. Ian hovered slightly over Mickey for a bit and looked down at him.

 

“The fuck are you looking at?” Mickey said looking up at Ian.

 

“You” Ian said before pressing his lips to Mickeys. Mickey kissed him back and ran his hand through Ian’s messy, red hair. 

 

 

They lazily kissed for a bit, then fell asleep facing each other, with their fingers interlocked _together._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	11. Blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Mickey's past shows up unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! There will only be a few more chapters before this story comes to an end. I will let you know when it's almost time. 
> 
> Thank you all again for the kudos and comments. I'm so happy you like this story, it means so much to me.  
> xoxo

Winter was coming to an end and Bella’s third birthday was soon approaching and soon after Mickey’s 20th birthday. Mickey, Mandy, and Ian were planning Bella’s birthday but what he didn’t know was that Mandy and Ian were planning a surprise party for Mickey as well. 

 

Ian and Mickey have been dating ever since they reunited the day Bella broke her arm, which is back to normal now after taking the cast off 4 weeks later. 

 

 

They had Bella’s party at a jungle gym and Mickey made Bella promise to be careful unless she wanted to have a cast on again for weeks. She happily agreed to be careful since she hated the cast. Bella had a great time, she had more friends now that she was in day care and got a whole bunch of presents. 

 

After her birthday Bella came up to Mickey and told him that she wanted to get rid of some of her old toys and give them to kids who don’t have any toys. Mickey couldn’t believe how grateful he was to have such an amazing daughter. 

 

 

Mickey’s birthday was 2 months after Bella’s, almost to the day, and it was fast approaching. Ian and Mandy only had another week before it was time for the party. 

 

One night Debbie was babysitting Bella at the Gallagher house, and Mandy was out so Mickey and Ian had the apartment to themselves and they couldn’t be more grateful. It was seriously hard to get alone time when you had a child. 

 

 

Mickey was lying down practically on top of Ian on the sofa while they watched TV. Ian was running his hand up and down Mickey’s arm and through his hair. Every time he did that Mickey would lean into his touch. 

 

Mickey turned his head and rested his chin on Ian’s chest and looked at him. Mickey couldn’t believe his life right then. He had an incredible kid who couldn’t be any more awesome, he had a great sister/roommate, a good paying job, a good school for his kid, and an amazing boyfriend. He couldn’t believe he actually thought of Ian as his boyfriend, they never really said anything about that but it seemed to be implied given the last time the issue was brought up. Mickey knew completely that he never wanted anyone other than Ian. Ian was it for him. He just needed to find a way to let Ian know this. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Ian asked breaking Mickey out of his thoughts.

 

“What?” Mickey asked trying to play it off. 

 

Ian rolled his eyes and leaned in and kissed Mickey on the lips. Mickey kissed him back harder and deeper, grabbing onto the back of Ian’s neck. Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth and Mickey’s dick twitched in his sweatpants. 

 

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the front door. 

 

They both groaned and pulled away from each other.

 

“Maybe whoever it is will go away if we ignore it” Mickey said about to go in to kiss Ian again. 

 

The banging continued. 

 

“Fucking hell” Mickey said getting up off of Ian. “I’m coming, Jesus!”

 

“What?!” Mickey snapped when he opened the door. He froze in place when he saw who was at the front door.

 

“Hey Mickey” the blonde beauty said from his doorway.

 

“The fuck are you doing here?” Mickey asked taking in the sight of his former best friend, the mother of his child, Lea. 

 

“Guess I should have expected this kind of response, still hurts though” Lea said standing awkwardly in the hallway. 

 

Mickey just waited for her to say something. 

 

“Who’s this?” Ian asked, suddenly right next to Mickey.

 

“Hi, I’m Lea” Lea said to Ian.

 

Ian’s eyes widened and said, “Oh shit.”

 

“I guess Mick’s told you about me” Lea said awkwardly. “You gonna invite me in or we gonna talk in the doorway the whole time.” 

 

They moved out of the way to let Lea in. She was carrying a duffle bag in her hands. They went to the kitchen table. 

 

“Maybe I should go…” Ian said feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to stay for Mickey but he felt like he was intruding. 

 

“Don’t” Mickey said grabbing Ian’s arm. Ian looked him in the eyes and saw how much Mickey needed him right now. Ian nodded and they all sat down at the table. Ian next to Mickey, and Lea across from them.

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Lea asked Mickey gesturing towards Ian. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Mickey asked again, this was not the time for her to question him. He couldn’t believe she was here. He hasn’t seen her in 3 years and she all of a sudden shows up. God, he hated her. He also didn’t. He missed his best friend so fucking much but he also wanted to hit her for being a fucking bitch. 

 

“I miss you so much Mickey. And Mandy. I just- I know I shouldn’t have just shown up like this, especially at this time but I’ve been working up the courage for so long to come see you. I’ve been outside your building almost all day trying to figure out what I was going to say when I got up here and saw you, and- and _her”_ Lea rambled, “Where is she anyway?”

 

“Ian’s sister is babysitting her for the night. Mandy went out” Mickey explained. “How the fuck did you find out where we live?”

 

“I went by your house. Iggy couldn’t believe it when he saw me. He had a few awful words to say to me but then told me your address. He wanted to warn you but I begged him not to. He said if I didn’t go see you today he was going to call you and let you know I was in town… Mick, I don’t know how to begin to apologize to you for leaving three years ago-“ Lea began to explain.

 

“I just want to know why the fuck you’re here now. It’s been three fucking years Lea! You left me with a newborn baby. You left me! I was supposed to be your best fucking friend. And most importantly you left our child! How the fuck could you do this to her? To me? You know I would have taken care of you. You know that. So bullshit it was because of your parents, as you said in your god damn letter. I don’t think I did a bad fucking job getting out of that shit hole and building a good life for my daughter, Mandy, and myself. Bella’s the most amazing thing in the world. What makes you think it’s ok that you just show up now? What do you really want Lea?” Mickey said trying not to get angry, but it was so hard when she just up and left them like that. All the emotions he felt the day she left came rushing back to him. 

 

Ian put a hand on Mickey’s thigh and squeezed. Mickey looked at Ian and took his hand in his instead. Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand and Ian smiled at him reassuringly. 

 

Lea watched the two of them until they turned back to her. “Bella” Lea whispered.

 

“Annabella. We call her Bella” Mickey said getting a little defensive.

 

Lea nodded before saying, “I know I fucked up Mick. I fucked up big! But I’m here now and I really miss you, so much. There hasn’t been a day that went by that I haven’t thought about you and Bella. I wasn’t really thinking when I left. All I knew was that my parents were not going to help me care for her and I was scared. I was scared fucking shitless Mickey. I know you could have taken care of me but how was I supposed to stay at your place, especially with Terry there… I was 17 Mickey. I wasn’t thinking and I’m so incredibly sorry for that. You have no idea how sorry I am.” Lea’s eyes were all watery and a few tears fell down her cheeks. 

 

“I know I don’t have any right to ask but I really would love to meet her. Legally she is yours, I know that. But she’s still my daughter too and I need to see her” Lea continued. 

 

Mickey looked to Ian for some reassurance. Ian shrugged a should because it wasn’t his call to make. It was Mickey’s.

 

“I- I don’t know Lea… You left. I can’t just let you meet her like that. And your ‘sorry’s’ don’t mean shit to me, you know that. You need to prove to me that you regret leaving-“ Mickey said.

 

“Then let me prove it to you. Let me meet her. Let me be apart of her life now, apart of yours again. Please Mickey” Lea begged.

 

“How do I know you won’t leave again? It was easier to deal with than because she didn’t even know you. But now. What if now she meets you, falls in love with you, and then you leave and break her heart, and mine all over again. I can’t risk my baby getting hurt like that, she’s too important. She’s everything to me” Mickey said.

 

“I know I can’t reassure you I won’t leave again since you can’t really trust me right now but please let me try. Let me try to prove to you that I want to be apart of her life, apart of yours. Let me regain your trust” Lea begged again. 

 

“Let me think about it” Mickey said with finality. 

 

“Ok, that’s better than a flat out ‘no’…” Lea said. They all got up and went to the hallway.

 

“Do you have a place to stay?” Mickey asked her nodding toward the duffle bag in her hands.

 

“Yeah, my aunt is letting me stay with her for a couple days. Just haven’t had a chance to go by there yet” Lea said.

 

Mickey nodded and opened the front door.

 

“Leave me your number” Mickey said taking his phone out and handing it to her. Lea smiled and put in her phone number. 

 

“Thank you Mickey” Lea said. 

 

“Nothing to thank me for. I didn’t say yes” Mickey said. Lea nodded and stepped out of the apartment.

 

“You missed her third birthday by the way” Mickey said defensively.

 

“I know. I just didn’t want to ruin her birthday by showing up earlier…” Lea said trailing off.

 

“So you ruin mine instead?” Mickey asked.

 

You can see the hurt on Lea’s face at Mickey’s words. “Shit. I didn’t mean that. It’s just-“ Mickey started to say, feeling bad.

 

“No- it’s fine. I know Mickey.. I’ll just be going. Um, it was really nice meeting you Ian, you seem great and I hope I get the chance to get to know you. I’m really sorry for everything Mickey, and I’m really happy Annabella has such an amazing father. And that you were able to leave and find someone” Lea said looking between the two men with a small smile. With that Lea left and Mickey closed the door. 

 

 

“Mick?” Ian asked looking at his unmoving boyfriend.

 

“Let’s go to bed” Mickey said heading towards the bedroom, not waiting for Ian.

 

Ian followed Mickey. They stripped down and crawled into bed. Mickey rested his head on Ian’s chest. Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Ian asked after a moment of silence. 

 

“No” Mickey said.

 

“Mickey-“

 

“Not now Ian. We can do the whole fuckin feelings shit tomorrow. I just want to sleep, ok?” Mickey said a little harsher than he intended.

 

“Ok” Ian said wrapping his arms tighter around Mickey, given that’s all he could do for him right then.

 

Mickey hugged Ian tight and nuzzled closer to him, trying to not leave any space between them. 

 

Ian kissed the top of Mickey’s head before resting his head on top of his. Ian ran his hand up and down Mickey’s arm soothingly. 

 

Mickey sighed contently and fell asleep in Ian’s arms, where he knew everything would be ok in the end.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


	12. So lay your head on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is grateful for Ian being there when he needs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll. Here's another chapter for y'all.  
> It is quite long, I just finished writing it and I couldn't be bothered to edit it, so if there's any mistakes don't mind them :p   
> I'm thinking of making this end at chapter 15, I'll let you know in the next chapter though :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!! <3
> 
> P.s. the title is from the song 'Little do you know' by Alex & Sierra. It's so good, go listen to it!

Mickey woke up still wrapped up in Ian’s arms. He smiled at his boyfriend, leaned over him and kissed him on the lips softly. Ian blinked his eyes open slowly and smiled when he saw Mickey looking at him. 

 

“Hey” Ian said. He had such a sexy voice in the morning, all deep and hoarse. 

 

“Mornin’ sleepyface” Mickey said and Ian grinned at him. 

 

“What the hell are you smiling that big for?” Mickey said, unable to stop the grin of his own.

 

“You and your cute little nicknames for me” Ian said teasingly.

 

“Shut the fuck up man” Mickey said turning to get out of bed. 

 

Ian was having none of that and pulled him back down. He turned him around so he was laying on his back and Ian got on top of him and pinned him down. Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey fully and deeply. Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth and trailed his hands over his face and down his neck and then his arms. He loved how soft Ian’s skin always was, and how hard his muscles were underneath his pale skin. 

 

Ian ground his hips into Mickey’s and they both groaned at the contact, they were completely naked. Ian reached over for the lube and opened the bottle to pour some onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to get the liquid warmed up before inserting a finger into his lovers warm hole. Mickey started fucking Ian’s finger and he inserted another finger, scissoring him. 

 

“Enough” Mickey said slightly out of breath. Ian smirked and got a condom out and put it over himself and poured a bit of lube onto his hard cock.

 

Ian slammed into Mickey and Mickey moaned out. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist tightly and ran his fingers down Ian’s back, scratching lightly. 

 

“Fuck, Mick-” Ian panted out. Mickey was scratching his back and meeting every single one of Ian’s thrusts just as hard. His head was spinning.

 

“Yes, _fuuuuck_ right there Ian” Mickey moaned loudly when Ian hit his prostate. Ian kept slamming into Mickey’s sweet spot and soon they were both yelling each others names as their orgasms took over.

 

They both lay next to each other trying to catch their breaths. Ian tied off the condom and threw it to the ground while Mickey cleaned himself off. 

 

“I wanna stop using those” Ian said after a moment of quiet.

 

“Hmm?” Mickey asked.

 

“Condoms. I want to stop using them…” Ian trailed off.

 

“Then you better get your shit checked man” Mickey said sitting up. He opened the window slightly and lit up a cigarette. He was reduced to smoking out of windows in his apartment because of the kid and even when she wasn’t here he seemed to stick to it.

 

“You should go with me and checked too” Ian said.

 

“You’re the only one I’ve slept with since I knocked the bitch up” Mickey said with a shrug. 

 

“Really?” Ian asked a little surprised since Mickey was hot but not that surprised cause he had Bella.

 

“Why you surprised? You know I have Bella…” Mickey said.

 

“Well cause you’re fucking hot but yeah I get it” Ian said smiling at him.

 

“Just wondering if we’re a couple or not? Since you know I’m the only one you’ve been fucking?” Ian had a huge grin on his face.

 

“You’re such a dork” Mickey said but couldn’t help saying, “Of course we are.” Mickey threw his cigarette out the window. 

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s face and kissed him on the lips. 

 

“Good” Ian said with that huge ass grin of his.

 

“Does this mean we get to tell Mandy now?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey groaned and said, “Fucking fine.”

 

Ian pinned Mickey down and started kissing him everywhere. 

 

“Ready for round two firecrotch?” Mickey asked with a smirk.

 

 

Together Mickey and Ian went to pick up Bella at the Gallagher house. They got home before dinner time since Fiona made them stick around for lunch. They took that opportunity to let the rest of the Gallagher’s know they were officially together. 

 

Once they were back at the apartment Mandy was home sitting on the sofa watching TV. 

 

“Mandy!” Bella squealed and ran over to her. 

 

“Hey kid” Mandy said sitting her on her lap. “Where you guys been?” 

 

Both men sat down on the sofa. Ian sat next to Mandy and Mickey sat next to Ian. 

 

“At my place. Went to pick up Bella, then Fiona made us lunch and we just chilled for a bit” Ian answered.

 

“Papa, Ian, tell Mandy now” Bella said from her spot on Mandy’s lap. 

 

“Tell me what?” Mandy asked.

 

“God she’s fucking perceptive. Ian and I are, uh, together.” Mickey stumbled out. Ian had told his family so it was on Mickey to tell his.

 

“Oh I know” Mandy said.

 

“What? How?” Mickey asked incredulously at the same time as Ian asked, “You do?”

 

“Came home this morning and heard you two if you catch my drift. You weren’t exactly quiet” Mandy said since Bella was still in the room. 

 

“Didn’t know you were home, didn’t have to be quiet” Mickey said. 

 

“Gross” Mandy said. 

 

“Sorry we didn’t tell you earlier” Ian said.

 

“I’m not. It’s none of your fuckin business” Mickey said.

 

Mandy flipped him off and said, “It’s fine. I know how my brother is.”

 

 

Ian told Mickey he would bring Bella to the park for a bit so that he could let Mandy know what happened the night before.

 

“What’s going on? What happened last night other than the fact that you banged my best friend?” Mandy asked.

 

“Lea showed up” Mickey said.

 

“Fuck off. Are you serious?” 

 

“Why would I joke about that?”

 

“Holy shit. What did she say?”

 

“Bullshit apologies. Wants to meet Bells”

 

“I hope you told her to fuck off back to wherever the fuck she’s been for three years”

 

“I told her I’d let her know. She is her kid too and I don’t want this to escalate where she brings it to court. I couldn’t be fucking bothered with that shit”

 

“So what are you gonna do?”

 

“I don’t know. What do you think?” 

 

“Well I would have told her off” 

 

“I did that. I gave her a lot of shit about leaving us, me, the kid. She seemed torn up about it. Said she thinks about us everyday. Don’t fucking excuse her for doing that shit though” 

 

“What have you told Bella about her mom when she’s asked in the past?”

 

“She never really asked until she met other kids mom’s then I told her ‘your mom couldn’t take care of you so she left you with me and Mandy cause she knew we could take care of you’. She hasn’t brought it up again” Mickey explained.

 

“Why don’t you ask the kid if she would like to meet her. If she says yes then they meet. If not then Lea can’t do shit about it” Mandy said simply.

 

“I guess so. But what if she does wanna meet her? I don’t want the kid to fall in love with her and always want her around then she up and leaves again” 

 

“Or you don’t want her to love her more than you?”

 

“Maybe” Mickey said honestly. 

 

“Mick she won’t ever stop loving you as much as she does. You’re everything to her. She literally sleeps in your bed when you’re working late. You’ve always been there. _She_ hasn’t been” Mandy said trying to reassure her brother. 

 

“Still. There’s nothing like a mothers love Mands, you know that” Mickey said with a shrug. He left it at that and went outside on the balcony to smoke. 

 

 

Mickey didn’t know how long he was out there for before Ian came out to join him. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey from behind and kissed him on the side of his neck.

 

“Mandy told me what you said about Bella” Ian said.

 

Ian turned Mickey around to face him before saying, “You know she will never stop loving you. Even if she falls for Lea. You are an amazing father to her. A million times better than our fathers ever were with us. Don’t even worry about that kind of thing Mick.”

 

“You don’t get it. I’ve never loved anything ever as much as I love that little girl. I just don’t want her to abandon me for her” Mickey said.

 

“I do get it, trust me. I just don’t want you to worry about it before even asking Bella if she wants to meet Lea.”

 

Ian kissed Mickey and then led him back inside. 

 

 

After dinner Mickey decided to sit Bella down and ask her. 

 

Bella sat on the sofa in between Mandy and Ian, Mickey sat on the coffee table in front of her. 

 

“Bella I have something to ask you. Remember when you asked me about your mom?” Mickey started.

 

Bella nodded. “And I told you she wasn’t around because she couldn’t take care of you and that’s why you have just a dad and an aunty to take care of you?”

 

“The best papa and aunty” Bella said with a smile.

 

Mickey smiled back and said, “Well your mom wants to meet you. She came back asking about you. Do you want to meet her? If you don’t then you don’t have to.”

 

“Do you want me to meet her papa?” Bella asked.

 

“It’s up to you baby, not me” Mickey answered.

 

“Is she nice?” 

 

“She was when I knew her Bells. I don’t really know her now, it’s been a long time.” Mickey answered truthfully.

 

“Ok I’ll meet her but I want you there papa. And Mandy and Ian” Bella said looking around.

 

“Of course. I will always be there baby” Mickey said. Bella got up and hugged her dad tightly. 

 

 

Mickey called Lea that night and told her to come by his place in the morning. Since it was Sunday Mickey had the whole day off and so did Mandy and Ian.

 

Knocking came from the front door and Mickey went to answer it. Ian was with Bella in Mickey’s room and Mandy was standing against the back of the sofa.

 

“Hi Mickey” Lea said with a smile. 

 

“Hey” Mickey said moving aside to let her in. 

 

“Mandy” Lea said when she spotted Mandy by the sofa. 

 

“You know if this were all up to me you wouldn’t be here. You’re so fucking lucky Mickey is a better person than I am. You have some fucking nerve showing up after all these years” Mandy said.

 

Mickey just smiled at his sister. 

 

“I know how much I fucked up. I told Mickey all this Friday night and I will tell it to you too. I’m so fucking sorry Mandy. I never meant to hurt you, either of you, or the kid. I didn’t know what to do and I fucked up in making my decision. I just hope that I can make it up to you both and prove it to you when I say I’m not going anywhere and I want to get to know my child” Lea said.

 

If looks could kill Lea would be dead. 

 

“Go sit in the living room. I’ll go get her” Mickey said to the two women.

 

Mickey went to the bedroom and saw Ian and Bella on the ground playing with her toys.

 

“Bells, your mom is here. Do you still want to meet her?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yes. What’s her name?” Bella asked getting up with Ian.

 

“Lea, why baby?” Mickey asked.

 

“She’s not really my mom yet cause I don’t know her. You’re my papa cause I know you, you’re always here and I love you” Bella said going over to Mickey and hugging his leg.

 

Mickey had to try to hold back his tears. God, he loved this girl so much. He hugged her back and looked over and saw Ian grinning at him. Cheeky little bastard.

 

Ian came up to them and whispered in his ear, “See?”

 

“You do this?” Mickey asked.

 

“Just told her to let you know how much she loves you. She told me that you knew already but I said that sometimes people like to hear the words out loud” Ian said. 

 

“Thanks” Mickey said with a shy smile. Ian kissed him on the cheek and led them out of the bedroom.

 

 

Bella held onto Mickey’s hand while they left the bedroom. 

 

“Hello Lea” Ian said when he saw her sitting on the chair next to the sofa. Mandy was sitting on the sofa on the opposite end not near her.

 

“Hi Ian. It’s nice to see you again” Lea said with a genuine smile.

 

Ian sat down next to Mandy leaving the seat on the sofa closest to the chair empty for Mickey and Bella.

 

“Hello Annabella” Lea said to Bella when they came to sit on the sofa. Bella sat on Mickey’s lap looking at Lea.

 

“Hello Lea” Bella said.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you” 

 

“You’re my mom?” Bella asked questioningly.

 

“Yes Bells, you know that” Mickey answered.

 

“She doesn’t look like me papa. I look like you. She has blond hair and looks like Queen Elsa. I have dark hair like you and Mandy” Bella said genuinely confused.

 

“Baby you look like her too. You have her nose but my hair and smile. Your eyes are like the both of ours since they are almost the same colour. When mom’s and dad’s have a baby they come out looking like both parents” Mickey tried to explain.

 

“You do look a lot like your daddy. But you look a bit like me too. You are so beautiful Annabella” Lea said with small tears in her eyes.

 

“It’s papa and I’m Bella. Mandy says my name means beautiful and that’s why they chose it” Bella said smiling at Mandy.

 

“They chose the perfect name because you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen” Lea said.

 

“Thank you” Bella said with a smile. “You are beautiful too Lea. You look like Queen Elsa.”

 

“Queen Elsa?” Lea asked.

 

“She’s the Queen of - papa what’s it called again?” Bella asked.

 

“Arendelle. God, I can’t believe I know that” Mickey said. Ian and Mandy chuckled.

 

“She’s the Queen there in the movie Frozen. It’s my favourite!” Bella said.

 

“I’ve never seen it, maybe we can watch it together one day” Lea said.

 

“Ok! I have a doll of her and Princess Anna also. Do you wanna see my toys?” Bella asked jumping off of Mickey’s lap. 

 

“If that’s ok with your papa” Lea said looking to Mickey.

 

Bella turned around too and Mickey said, “If that’s what you want baby.”

 

“Come too, papa” Bella said grabbing Mickey’s hand.

 

Ian and Mandy watched Bella lead Mickey and Lea to her bedroom. 

 

 

“Do I have anything to worry about here?” Ian asked looking to Mandy. He didn’t know why but he suddenly felt insecure about his relationship with Mickey. 

 

“Of course not. I see how he looks at you Ian, you definitely have nothing to worry about with Lea” Mandy reassured her best friend.

 

Ian nodded and sat there with his best friend waiting for his boyfriend to come back out.

 

After a little while Mickey came back out alone and slumped down on the sofa next to Ian. Ian placed his hand on Mickey’s thigh and Mickey grabbed his hand in his and interlaced their fingers, squeezing tight and leaving their hands on his lap.

 

“You ok?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah they seem to be getting along. They’re in there having a tea party with some of Bella’s toys. Bella asked her why she left us, if she was gonna be around, and if she was gonna live here with us” Mickey said.

 

“What did she say?” Mandy asked.

 

“She said what she told me the other day. That she was so sorry for leaving but knew that we could take good care of her and that yes she would be around if Bella wanted her to be. And that she wasn’t going to live here but she would be in close by if she wanted. She pretty much left it up to Bella. And me, whatever I think is best for her” Mickey said.

 

“What do you want for them Mick?” Ian asked.

 

“I want Bella to have a mother but not one who will be in and out of her life within a heartbeat.” Mickey said.

 

Bella and Lea came out of the bedroom and Bella went to sit on Mandy.

 

“We should talk” Mickey said to Lea. Mickey got up and didn’t let go of Ian’s hand, he pulled him up with him. Ian smiled at Mickey and they went to the kitchen and sat at the table. 

 

“Here’s the deal. I want my daughter to have her mother, if you can prove to me that you won’t leave again than you can be apart of her life. You can see her with me there. And when I know I can trust you more then you can have her for outings alone then move on to nights at your place, and so on. But Bella is my daughter. She is in my care and that’s how it will stay. There will be no shared custody. Bella is everything to me. You break her heart and you’re done. You will never ever get to see her again and you will regret ever hurting that amazing girl. You got that?” Mickey said.

 

“She is amazing. You did an incredible job with her Mickey and I couldn’t be more grateful for you. I promise to not hurt her. I won’t apologize again cause I know it doesn’t mean anything to you. I will just try to make it up to you all and hope that I regain your trust and can gain the trust of our daughter” Lea said. 

 

Mickey nodded and stood up. Ian and Lea followed him to the living room. They said their goodbyes and Lea left, promising Bella she would see her soon.

 

 

That night when Mickey was tucking Bella in she asked, “I have a mommy now?”

 

“Seems like it kiddo. Do you like her?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yup. But I love you papa” Bella said snuggling further into her bed and hugging her teddy bear closer to her. It was the first toy Mickey ever got her, she slept with it every night.

 

“I love you too Bells. Sleep tight, I’ll see ya in the mornin” Mickey said kissing her on the head.

 

“Night papa” Bella said with a yawn.

 

 

Mickey crawled into bed next to Ian and lay his head on his chest. 

 

Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey and said, “You did good today Mick.”

 

“Thanks for being here today” Mickey said looking up at Ian and resting his chin on his chest.

 

“Always” Ian said kissing Mickey on the forehead.

 

Mickey lay his head back on Ian’s chest and fell asleep in his arms for the third night in a row. They could get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


	13. You Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone leaves for the second time. Mickey pushes Ian away. And a death brings up feelings of relief and grief for Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'allllllll this took so long to write. Didn't really help that I was watching DWTS at the same time :p  
> K so I have 4 prompts sitting in my ask box waiting to be written and to the anons I promise they will be written!  
> I wanted to update Teen Dad cause it's been a little while, also the end is near. I think the next chapter will be the last. 
> 
> Want to say a quick thank you to every single one of you who read this fic and is still following it, thank you so much! and also thank you to those of you who read all of my writing, it means so much to me! mwaaaaaa <3
> 
> Enjoy!!!!! xo  
> P.s. I will try to come up with a good story for a new multi-chapter fic, so stay tuned! In the meanwhile I will be writing your prompts :D

It was Mickey’s twentieth birthday and Ian and Mandy couldn’t be more thrilled that the planning was over. 

 

Ian had asked Sheila if she could watch Bella for the night, she even agreed to watch Liam and the Ball twins. She really misses having Karen around and little Heimy. 

 

Ian invited the few friends Mickey made working at the garage, Iggy and his girlfriend, and the Gallagher clan, Kev and V, were to attend this party. 

 

All they did was close the Alibi for the party but it was great in Mickey’s eyes. A night out with great people and free booze. 

 

 

It’s been a few months and Lea stuck around to the shock of everyone. Mickey was starting to trust her again and he was glad Bella was starting to really like her. He even allowed Lea to take Bella for the day when everyone had work or school. 

 

 

Mickey woke up one morning to someone banging on his door. He crawled out from underneath his boyfriends firm hold to get to the jackass pounding on the door. 

 

Mickey pulled the door open ready to tell whoever it was off when he was completely caught off guard to see no one there. 

 

Confused, Mickey shut the door. He looked down and saw a folded paper on the floor.

 

He hesitantly opened it, feeling the dread start to seep into his veins.

 

 

_Mickey,_

 

_I’m so sorry. I know I need to stop doing this in letters but I guess you can call me a coward. I can’t do this. I thought I could but I just can’t. You did an amazing job with her. She is the most incredible, beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Take good care of your girl, Mick. I wish I was strong enough to do this with you._

 

_I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me._

_Lea._

 

 

Mickey rubbed his hand over his face and muttered, “Fuck.” 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK,” Mickey said over and over, getting louder and louder.

 

“Papa!” Bella yelled from her room. 

 

“Shit,” Mickey mumbled. 

 

Ian came out of Mickey’s bedroom in his boxers and a t-shirt. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked approaching Mickey.

 

“The bitch left again,” Mickey said handing the note to Ian.

 

Ian took the note and read it before turning his gaze back to Mickey. He said, “Fucking hell. I’m so sorry Mick.”

 

“I need to go deal with this, you should go,” Mickey said about to head to his daughters room. 

 

“What? Why?” Ian asked confused. The night Lea came back Mickey thanked him for being here and now he wanted him to leave.

 

“My daughter is calling me, I have to go and tell her that the mother who left her at birth who came back left again. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings but I have important fucking things to attend to,” Mickey said. He didn’t mean to be so harsh but it just sort of came out.

 

“Look I know this is important and heavy shit but I can help you. Let me be here for you,” Ian tried.

 

“It’s not your fucking place to help, Ian. Jesus, can you just leave?!” Mickey said louder than he meant to. Everything he said seemed to come out wrong.

 

You can see the hurt on Ian’s face. 

 

“Fine,” Ian said before heading to Mickey’s room. Mickey sighed and ran his hand over his face again.

 

Ian emerged from the bedroom fully clothed and headed for the door. Mickey watched him go but wanted to scream for him to stay and that he didn’t actually want him to go.

 

 

Once Ian closed the door shut behind him Mickey went to Bella’s room. 

 

She had asked him why he got mad and started to yell bad words, and why he heard him and Ian fight. Mickey explained to her that Lea was gone and she wasn’t coming back.

 

Mickey held his daughter while she cried her little eyes out. 

 

 

After Bella stopped crying Mickey brought her to the Biodome. Bella loved animals. This and the zoo were her favourite places to go.

 

This seemed to cheer her up. Mickey even bought her a stuffed animal toy penguin. 

 

 

They got to the diner that Mandy worked at close by their place, and sat down to have dinner. Mandy was working and she came over to kiss Bella on the head.

 

“You okay kid?” Mandy asked looking at Bella. Mickey had texted her what happened and let her know his plans for the day to help cheer her up.

 

“I think so. I still have you and papa,” Bella said. 

 

“Forever, baby,” Mickey said kissing her on one of her chubby little cheeks.

 

Mandy went to go get them their order when Bella turned to the side to look at her dad.

 

“Why were you and Ian fighting, papa?” She asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Bells,” Mickey said.

 

“Yes it does. You yelled at Ian and he’s probably sad now. I know I’m sad when you yell,” Bella said looking up at her dad.

 

“Can we go get Ian after dinner, papa?” Bella asked when she didn’t get a response out of Mickey.

 

“I don’t know, Bells. He might not want to see me,” Mickey said.

 

“Let me ask him,” She said holding her little hand out for his cell phone. 

 

Mickey couldn’t argue with her. God, he was whipped by a three year old girl. 

 

“Fine but we’re putting it on speaker,” Mickey said dialling Ian’s number and putting the phone on speaker and handing it to Bella so she could hold it.

 

Bella held the phone and they waited as it rang. Mandy came over and gave them their food before going off to another customer.

 

“What?” Ian said through the speaker.

 

“Hi, Ian. It’s Bella,” Bella said into the phone.

 

“Oh, hi Bells. How are you kiddo?” Ian asked completely caught off guard that the little girl was on the line.

 

“I’m okay, you?” Bella asked. Mickey rolled his eyes at her. She could be so polite to others but when it came to the two of them or when Mandy was around she was all sighs and she even started to roll her eyes. 

 

“I’m fine. Does your dad know you called me?” Ian asked.

 

“Yep he dialled for me. Can we come get you?” Bella asked.

 

“Does your dad want that?” Ian asked insecurely.

 

Bella looked at Mickey, more like glared at him. Jesus Christ.

 

“Yes, I want that. Can we come by your place?” Mickey asked.

 

“Alright,” Ian agreed.

 

“We are eating now but we’ll come right after,” Bella said. She had a huge smile on her face.

 

“I’ll see you soon than,” Ian said, happier than he was when he answered the call. 

 

They hung up and Bella beamed at her father.

 

“Yeah, yeah, eat your food miss piggy,” Mickey said to his daughter.

 

Bella rolled her big blue eyes at him but did as he said and ate her food.

 

 

 

Mickey knocked on the front door of the Gallagher home, Bella by his side.

 

Ian answered the door and Bella hugged his legs. Ian laughed and picked her up to properly hug her. He brought her inside and left the door open for Mickey to follow. 

 

Inside her placed Bella on the sofa next to Liam and Debbie. 

 

“Debs watch Bella, we’re going to be outside,” Ian said to his younger sister.

 

“We’ll be right outside, Bells,” Mickey said to his daughter who was to busy chatting her little mouth off to Debbie.

 

The two men went outside and sat on the steps out front. 

 

Mickey took out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a deep drag before speaking, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone off on you this morning. You didn’t deserve that.”

 

Ian sighed and said, “I get why you did. You’re hurt that she left again, and not just because of Bella. I just wish you would let me in more. I am a good asset you know.” 

 

Mickey chuckled and said, “Yeah, you do have a nice _ass_ et.” Mickey raised his eyebrows at him playfully.

 

Ian laughed and said, “You’re such an idiot.” 

 

“An idiot you love,” Mickey said before completely freezing. Shit did he just say the L-word? 

 

Ian saw Mickey’s whole body tense at the words he just spoke. Ian turned his body slightly so he was facing Mickey. Ian ran his hand on the side of Mickey’s head and holding onto the back of his neck, forcing him to look at him.

 

“I love you, Mickey, so much,” Ian said in all sincerity.

 

Mickey gulped and said, “I love you too, Ian.” He stared into his boyfriends deep green eyes before dropping his cigarette to the ground and grabbing Ian’s face in his hands and kissing him hard. 

 

Ian kissed him back just as rough and parted his lips to let Mickey in. They made out on the front steps at the Gallagher home in the South Side of Chicago.

 

 

Who would have thought that would be the moment Terry Milkovich would be walking by.

 

“Fucking faggots,” Terry said when he saw the two men kissing on the front steps of the Gallagher house.

 

“The fuck you just say?” Mickey said breaking apart from his boyfriend. He got up and went down the steps. It had gotten darker out and only the street lights served to light up the streets of Canaryville. 

 

“Dad?” Mickey said when he saw who the man was that called them faggots. He couldn’t believe his eyes, had it already been three years? His sentence was up…

 

“Shit!” Ian exclaimed from behind Mickey.

 

“You’re a fucking fudgepacker?” Terry asked confused. Didn’t Mickey have a daughter with that little slut who used to always stay over? “No son of mine will be a god damn fag! I will fucking kill you!” Terry yelled charging toward his son.

 

Mickey ducked from his fathers flying fist and kneed him in the stomach. Ian had gone inside to get help and came back out with Lip, who rushed to Mickey’s aid. Fiona and Carl were in the doorway. Carl itching to help hurt someone, Fiona holding him back and pushing him back inside. 

 

Terry had an advantage over Mickey, he weighed a hell of a lot more than he did. He had him pinned under him and was repeatedly throwing blow after blow to his face. 

 

Ian jumped on Terry’s back dragging him away from his boyfriend. Mickey got up and him and Lip threw punches at him. Terry got Ian off of him and threw him to the ground. Terry knocked Lip upside the head and he went down too. 

 

Terry went over to his son and spat at his feet before spitting out, “Fucking faggot.”

 

Mickey punched Terry in the face only to have Terry kick him in the groind and Mickey went down. Terry went over to Ian and kicked him in the ribs and throwing out all kinds of homophobic slurs. 

 

Mickey got up and saw his boyfriends bloody face. All he saw was red. He saw a big rock next to Lip and picked it up. He went behind Terry and bashed the rock against the side of his head. Terry went flying to the ground. He knocked his head on the concrete and blood started to pool around his head. 

 

Mickey got on the ground next to Ian and cupped his face in his hands. 

 

“Are you okay? Please be okay, Ian,” Mickey said tears starting to stream down his face.

 

Ian blinked open, his eye starting to swell up. He smiled at his boyfriend but then winced in pain, his lip was split open. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Ian,” Mickey said caressing his boyfriends face. He heard the sirens of a police car and ambulance trucks approaching. 

 

Two police officers came out of their vehicle and Fiona came running down the stairs.

 

“Officer, finally. Terry Milkovich over there showed up and assaulted my boys here. Almost beat them all to death. Thankfully Mickey was able to find something to beat him off with,” Fiona explained. 

 

Two paramedics came out of the ambulance and made their way over to Ian. Lip got up and joined Ian in the ambulance. 

 

Mickey was making his way to the ambulance to be with Ian when the officer stopped him.

 

“Get your hands off of me I need to be with him!” Mickey exclaimed pushing the police man’s hand off of him.

 

Officer O’Neal nodded at the young man and said, “Look kid, we just need to ask you some questions concerning what happened here.” 

 

“Can’t you do this tomorrow? He should get some medical attention as well. He got just as beaten as they did,” Fiona said suddenly next to Mickey.

 

“Sure, I’d rather get home to my husband Carlos anyways,” Officer O’Neal said to the two. 

 

Mickey nodded to the police man and turned to Fiona.

 

“Go, we’ll watch Bella tonight,” Fiona said pushing him towards the ambulance.

 

Mickey got into the ambulance with Lip and Ian, and they were off.

 

 

All Mickey had was a busted lip, a cut above his eye, and what felt like a broken tooth. Lip had a cut on the side of his head. For all that blood though, Ian barely had a cut on his face. He did however have a few broken ribs. 

 

It wasn’t necessary for them to stay in the hospital for the night so the three of them left. Lip went on home and Ian went with Mickey to his place. Once he got them home he helped Ian to bed and to discard their clothes.

 

Mickey took Ian’s phone to call Fiona. 

 

“Ian, are you okay?!” Fiona answered.

 

“Uh, it’s Mickey. Ian’s fine. Couple of broken ribs. Look, we’re at my place. Is it okay that-“ Mickey was cut off by Fiona.

 

“Mickey, it’s totally fine. We are always happy to have Bella here. Just take care of my brother,” Fiona said.

 

“I will,” Mickey said, “You think I could speak to Bella?”

 

“Of course,” Fiona said with a smile and handed the phone to Bella.

 

Mickey and Bella said their goodnights and he assured her that him and Ian were okay.

 

 

Mickey crawled into bed next to Ian. Ian was still awake and nuzzled closer to Mickey, trying not to put too much weight on his broken ribs.

 

“You okay?” Mickey asked when he heard Ian hiss.

 

“Yeah, fine. Thank you,” Ian said running his hand up and down Mickey’s torso.

 

“For what? Nearly getting you killed?” Mickey asked.

 

“Mick, you didn’t even know it was Terry… Don’t blame yourself. You got him off of me, you saved me,” Ian said softly. 

 

“I will always save you,” Mickey said stroking Ian’s back.

 

“Mmmm, good,” Ian said sighing contently and trying to get even closer to Mickey.

 

Mickey smiled and kiss the top of Ian’s head. They fell asleep in each others arms.

 

 

The next day the two men went down to the police station with Fiona and Lip since the three boys were in the fight and Fiona saw it all happen.

 

Officer O’Neal and his partner from the night before went over to speak to the four of them.

 

“So we have some news for you Mister Milkovich before we begin with the questions. The blow to your fathers head caused his death,” Officer O’Neal informed Mickey.

 

“Wait what?! Terry’s dead?” Mickey asked incredulously.

 

Officer Baker, the other policeman who was there last night nodded and said, “Yes he is, I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

Mickey didn’t really know what he was feeling. He knew he was hella relieved but there was also something else there, was it grief? 

 

“Mick?” Ian asked placing a tentative hand on his boyfriends shoulder.

 

Mickey cleared his throat and said, “So can we get on with the questions you had us come in for?”

 

 

 

Later that day Mickey, Mandy, and Iggy were talking in the kitchen of the Milkovich home. Ian went back home with Lip and Fiona. Mickey had asked him to watch Bella while he dealt with his fathers death.

 

“What do you wanna do?” Mickey asked looking at Iggy.

 

“Why you askin me for?” Iggy asked confused.

 

“Cause me and Mands don’t live here,” Mickey said.

 

“I haven’t been living here while he’s been locked up. I’ve been with my girl and in and out of jail man,” Iggy said.

 

“So no one has been fucking living here for almost three years?” Mickey asked.

 

“Nah man, not with Terry and Colin in jail,” Iggy said.

 

“So what should we do with this place?” Mandy asked.

 

“Sell it. Whatever we get for it we’ll split it four ways. I’ll keep Colin’s share for if he ever gets out,” Mickey stated.

 

“Fine with me,” Iggy agreed.

 

“Thank fuck, this place was a house of horrors,” Mandy said.

 

And with that the three of them took whatever they wanted or needed and left the house. 

 

 

A week or so later the house was filled with people looking at all the stuff in the house. Mickey, Mandy, Iggy, Ian, and even the rest of the Gallagher’s had helped to clean the place up and make it presentable.

 

 

The Milkovich children couldn’t wait to get rid of this house forever, and all the bad that came with it, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I saw y'all didn't want Lea around so she got cut out :) I gotchuuuu <3
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


	14. Always & Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loved Ian, and as the years went by she started calling him dad. Mickey however, will always and forever be her papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is the end!!! :( kinda sad but happy as well cause of all the love and support y'all gave me and continue to give me!   
> Just wanna say thank you soooooo much!!!!!!! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!   
> P.s. Sorry if it's short, let me know if you want an epilogue :):)

 

It took a little while for them to sell the Milkovich home but they finally did. 

 

“Hey, Mick. Can I talk to you about something?” Mandy said.

 

It was nearing the end of yet another summer and the end of Mandy and Ian’s senior year of high school. Mickey was really proud of them for actually finishing and graduating, since he was never able to.

 

“What’s up?” Mickey said. Mandy entered his room and sat on the bed. Mickey put down the book he was reading. Ian had given him one of his favourite books he wanted Mickey to read. 

 

“I was thinking of moving out. I registered for a few courses at the community college and found a great apartment near it. These girls are looking for another roommate and I think it’d be good for me,” Mandy said.

 

Mickey’s heart swelled a little. He was so proud of his baby sister but he didn’t want her to leave. He loved having her around.

 

“It’s about fuckin time,” Mickey said. Mandy laughed then flipped him off. 

 

“C’mere,” Mickey said. Mandy moved to sit next to him and lean against the wall. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his hand on her leg.

 

“I’m only gonna say this once so fucking listen. I’m proud of you. You stayed in school even though I didn’t. You finished and you graduated. You actually fucking graduated. You’ve been helping me with Bells since she was born and it means a lot. You are the mother figure she needs, not that fucking bitch who gave birth to her. It’s gonna suck having you move out, we’ve never not lived together. But I’m really happy you found a place you think will work for you and are gonna better yourself by taking classes. I’m proud of you. Bitch.” Mickey ended with a smirk.

 

Mandy smiled and said, “Thanks, Mick.” 

 

Mickey and Mandy sat there in silence for a bit before Mandy got up. She stood next to Mickey’s bed and said, “Plus you can’t get rid of me easily. You know I’ll be here often.” 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Bitch you better, I refuse to pay for a babysitter.”

 

Mandy punched his arm before laughing and leaving the room. 

 

 

 

Mickey and Ian just finished helping Mandy pack up and bring her shit to her new place where she now lives with two other girls and one guy. He was the most flamboyant guy Mickey has ever met. 

 

Ian would have been jealous of the obvious flirting from the guy on his boyfriend if he didn’t find it so incredibly funny to see how uncomfortable Mickey was. 

 

They finally got back to Mickey’s. They slumped down on the sofa, a couple of beers on the coffee table. They had brought Bella over to Fiona’s for the night that morning.

 

 

They mindlessly watching TV for a bit and sipped on their beers. 

 

 

“So what now that you have an extra room, what you gonna do with it?” Ian asked. Totally not subtle at all. When Mandy told him she was moving out he had been hoping Mickey would ask him to move in. Even though they would hopefully share a room.

 

“I dunno, an office maybe? You’d need a room to study in and stuff right? Since you’re going to be a college student now,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian snapped his head to Mickey who was shyly looking at him, trying to avoid his eyes. 

 

“Is that your way of asking me to move in?” Ian asked with a big grin on his face.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Of course you gotta be a fuckin dick about it. Yes, I’m asking if you wanna move in with me, Ian.”

 

Ian jumped on his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. Mickey kissed him back and wrapped his arms around him.

 

The kiss got heated and soon they were tearing each others clothes off and Ian was lapping at Mickey’s hole, loosening him up.

 

Mickey was moaning at the wetness of Ian’s tongue licking up and down his hole. Ian used his fingers to stretch him out and scissor him.

 

“ _Ah fuck._ So I guess this is your way of saying you’re gonna move in?” Mickey said turning to smirk at the younger man.

 

Ian took his tongue and fingers out of him and Mickey let out a small whimper. 

 

Ian sat back and said, “Shut the fuck up and get on me.”

 

Mickey smirked at his boyfriend and straddled his hips. Ian lined himself up with Mickey’s entrance and Mickey sank down onto his dick.

 

Mickey was so full of Ian, literally and figuratively. He couldn’t be more happy right now. He had his boyfriends enormous dick up his ass, said boyfriend to move in soon, and an incredible little girl. Mickey never thought he’d end up here.

 

Mickey was moving up and slamming back down onto Ian’s dick and with every thrust he let out a moan. 

 

Ian started thrusting, meeting Mickey with every slam. 

 

Ian locked eyes with Mickey, grabbed onto the back of his neck, and said, “I love you.” 

 

Mickey stared into Ian’s green eyes and said, “I love you, Ian.”

 

Ian smashed their lips together. They breathed heavily and moaned into each others mouths as they came. 

 

 

A week later Ian was successfully moved into Mickey’s apartment. He was able to move most of his stuff into Mickey’s room but anything school related or anything that didn’t need to be in the bedroom went into the extra room which was now a study. The room held a desk with Mickey’s laptop that Ian would soon claim as his own for school work, a chair, and a bookshelf filled with some of Ian’s favourite books and school books. 

 

Bella was sad when Mandy moved out but recovered quickly the minute Ian moved in. She loved Ian, and as the years went by she started calling him dad. Mickey however, will always and forever be her papa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to send me ideas for a new multi-chapter fic feel free!!!! :D
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you wanted an epilogue so here it is!! - Steph42 suggested an epilogue of 20 years later and Lea is getting married and they are still hot for each other. I decided to do the 20 yr later part but excluded Lea from it all - :) :) :)  
> P.s. when I put "five years" "ten years" etc, it means five years from the last chapter, or ten years from the last chapter, not from each other.. hope that makes sense. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story! I'm thinking of writing a Gallavich high school sweetheart au, smt fluffy and smutty and angsty :p let me know what you guys think! <3
> 
> P.p.s I almost cried like 10 times writing this <3

_Five years later_

 

 

Eight year old Bella stood next to her aunt Mandy and Uncle Iggy. She wore a cute little pink dress with white frilly socks and white shoes. Mandy smiled down at her niece in her cute little pigtails. Mandy wore a striped black and white dress that went out a bit at the waist, and her hair went down her back in soft black curls. 

 

On the other side of them was Lip, Fiona, Debbie, Carl, and Liam. All dressed up and smiling. The women in the room were all teary eyed.

 

Ian and Mickey stood in between them in front of a minister. 

 

 

“Do you, Ian Gallagher, take Mickey to be your husband?” The minister said.

 

“I do,” Ian answered smiling at the dark haired, blue eyed man across from him.

 

“And do you, Mykhaylo Milkovich, take Ian to be your husband?” The minister said.

 

Mickey shook his head slightly at the use of his real name but smiled at Ian and said, “I do.”

 

Ian smirked and said to him softly, “You sure?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but said with a grin, “Never been more sure in my life.” 

 

The minister interrupted and said, “By the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

 

They both closed the gap between them and grabbed at each other. They kissed passionately and wholeheartedly. 

 

 

“I love you so much Mick,” Ian said breathlessly. 

 

“I love you, Ian. Always,” Mickey said before pecking Ian again. 

 

 

_Ten years later_

 

Ten years since Ian moved into Mickey’s apartment, five since they got married. 

 

 

“I’m going to need you to push harder, sweetheart,” The doctor said.

 

“I am pushing!” cried Mandy. 

 

“You can do this, Mands,” Ian said from her left. 

 

Mickey squeezed her hand back just as tight from her right side. A year ago Ian and Mickey asked Mandy to be their surrogate. Ian wanted to have a baby that was half his and somewhat half Mickey’s. Since Mandy could pretty much pass as Mickey’s twin they figure it’d be their best shot. Mandy was hesitant at first but agreed quickly seeing as though it was the two men in her life she could always rely on. 

 

Mandy yelled as loud as she could and pushing as hard as she could. 

 

It paid off because the doctor was pulling the baby out and they could hear the high pitch squeal of the baby’s cry.

 

Mandy slumped back on the bed. Mickey ran his hand over his little sister’s face and bent down slightly to be eye level with her.

 

He looked her in the eyes and said, “Thank you. Not only for this- this amazing thing you just did for us, but for everything you have done. You were the only one who helped me with Bella since the moment she was born. Now, you gave me and Ian a baby. I-“ 

 

Mandy teared up and said, “No need to thank me, Mick. You’re the only one who’s ever protected me. You gave me a safe home to live in and encouraged me to go back to school and make something of myself. I don’t think I could have ever done this without you. You and Ian are the only men in my life I can actually trust. I would do absolutely anything for you, clearly.”

 

Mickey wiped a tear away and nodded at his sister. 

 

Ian stood there watching and silently crying a little.

 

Mandy turned to Ian and saw his tears, “Jesus, keep it together Gallagher.”

 

Ian chuckled and hugged her tightly, “Thank you so much,” he whispered. 

 

“Here you are, it’s a boy,” the doctor said.

 

Mickey and Ian nodded for her to hold the baby first. Mandy held her arms out for the baby boy. 

 

He was so small in her arms, just like Bella was when she held her 13 years ago. 

 

Mandy smiled down at the baby and cooed, “Hello baby boy, I’m your aunt Mandy.”

 

Ian and Mickey smiled at each other from across the bed and reached out to hold the other’s hand. 

 

 

_Twenty years later_

 

“ _Fuck, Ian_ , harder,” Mickey moaned out. 

 

Ian complied and started pounding into his husband. Before their son, Aleksey Gallagher, was born they moved into a two story home. Granted it wasn’t in the best part of town but at least it wasn’t technically south side. 

 

“Mick, you know I love it when you’re loud but Alek is in his room down the hall,” Ian said breathlessly as he pounded into his man.

 

Mickey was bent over their bed, it made the bed squeak less when they fucked like this. They figured that out the one night their son didn’t actually come to see why there was so much noise coming from their room. 

 

Mickey bit down on his fist trying to stifle his moans. Ian gripped his partner’s hip and shoulder and continued to pound into Mickey’s sweet spot.

 

Mickey came untouched onto their bed sheets, and a few more thrusts later and Ian was coming into Mickey and biting down on Mickey’s skin to stifle his own orgasm.

 

Both men lay spent on the bed trying to get their breathing under control.

 

 

“Are you guys ready yet?! We’re going to be late!” Aleksey called from outside their bedroom door.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Mickey said jumping off the bed. Ian muttered a “shit” before following his man. 

 

They wiped themselves clean and made sure they weren’t too sweaty or gross before getting dressed and running out the door with Alek in tow. 

 

 

———

 

 

“You guys made it just in time, what the fuck took you so long?” Mandy whisper yelled to Mickey as he sat next to her. 

 

Mickey smirked at his sister and she said, “Ew! Gross,” then slapped him on the arm. Mickey chuckled and rubbed Mandy’s giant belly.

 

“Thanks for coming, I know you’re going to pop any minute now,” Mickey said to her.

 

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Mandy smiled. She was 9 months pregnant. Mandy, 37, and Lip 39, got back together soon after she gave birth to Aleksey. They had their first son five years after the birth of Alek, and got married a year later. Now the pair were expecting their second son.

 

The Gallagher’s were all there and that made Mickey really happy, to know that they accepted him and Bella into their family. 

 

The lot of them almost took up the entire row of seats. They sat Jimmy, Jimmy and Fiona’s daughter Micah, Fiona, Liam, Carl, and his long time girlfriend Bonnie, Lip, Mandy, Mickey, Aleksey, Ian, Iggy, his wife Nicki and 15-year-old son Maksim (Max), Debbie, and her husband Josh. 

 

Time has passed and everyone was paired off. Fiona finally could trust Jimmy enough to be happily married to him and have their own baby, Micah. They were able to fix up the Gallagher house and make it their home. Liam, now 24 lives with two roommates in an apartment downtown. Carl, 32, got married not long after Lip married Mandy, to his long time on again, off again girlfriend Bonnie. They were expecting their first child but they didn’t tell anyone yet, still too soon, but they couldn’t be more excited. Iggy got married around the time Ian and Mickey tied the knot, to his knocked up girlfriend Nicki. Debbie, 33, was the only one without a child yet but she was definitely more than content. She married Josh at 30 and they were still loving life just the two of them. When the time was right they would have kids.

 

 

It was finally time.

 

“Annabella Milkovich Gallagher,” The dean of University of Chicago announced.

 

The second Bella’s name was called practically their entire row shot up and started yelling and clapping for her.

 

Bella grinned and received her diploma before turning to her family and waving the diploma in the air. 

 

 

Mickey yelled, “THAT’S MY GIRL!” 

 

Ian hollered and put his arm around Mickey. Mickey turned to him and grinned.

 

They sat back down and watched as the rest of the graduating class received their diplomas.

 

 

———

 

 

They were back at the Milkovich-Gallagher home after the ceremony. Bella had invited some of her friends and the entire family was there; Gallagher’s and three Milkovich’s, plus significant others.

 

 

“So, when do you start?” Fiona asked Bella. 

 

Mickey and Ian just joined them. Fiona was sitting on the sofa with Bella and her five year old daughter Micah. Fiona’s husband Jimmy Lishman sat next to Fiona holding Micah in his lap. 

 

 

“Beginning of September. Dad and papa are helping me move into our new apartment a month before,” Bella said smiling at her best friend Lauren. 

 

“Must be so exciting that you got into graduate school. I can’t believe we’re going to have a lawyer in the family!” Fiona squealed. 

 

“Could have used her years ago,” Ian said with a wink. 

 

“It’s really exciting, this is something I’ve wanted since I was like 13 and papa showed me all those lawyer shows,” Bella said with a smile to her papa. 

 

“Come with us, Bells,” Mickey said to his baby girl, who was not so much a baby anymore.

 

Bella stood up and followed her father’s out on the front porch.

 

“We are so proud of you. I am so proud of you. You have worked so hard and haven’t stopped. You are the first Milkovich to actually really make something of themselves and I couldn’t be more proud of you. I’m sorry we couldn’t give you more than what we had. We’re so happy that you got a full academic ride in university cause you really deserved it. And now, with law school. I know you have so much saved up to pay for your tuition. Well, what I’m trying to get at is we don’t want you to use it all,” Mickey said handing his daughter an envelop.

 

She smiled wiping away a stray tear. She took the envelop and opened it. Inside was a card that read ‘Happy Graduation!’, she opened it and inside was a check made out to her from her fathers. 

 

“What- what’s this?” Bella asked.

 

“For school. You’ve worked so hard and deserve this so much. We want to help you out. We’ve been saving up since you told us 10 years ago that you wanted to be a lawyer one day,” Ian said.

 

“It’s for being the most amazing person I know. I love you, Bells. Now go be a big shot lawyer and make a shit ton of money,” Mickey said with a smile.

 

Bella lunged for her papa. She hugged him fiercely and reached out blindly for her dad as well. The three of them hugged until Mickey tried to break away.

 

“Okay, get the fuck off me,” Mickey said pushing them off him.

 

Bella and Ian chuckled before she said, “Thank you so much. I love you both, so so much.”

 

“We love you too,” Ian said pecking her on the forehead.

 

Aleksey came outside and saw them all standing there.

 

“What are you doing out here? And why’d you leave me in there alone?” Alek said.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at his sons dramatics and said, “Stop being dramatic, there’s a shit ton of people in there.” 

 

Alek stuck his tongue out at his dad before looking up at his big sister that he hasn’t gotten to see much of in the last four years, “Hey Bella, you wanna come see my room? Aunt Debbie helped me change it up since the last time you were here.”

 

“Sure kiddo, let’s go,” Bella said ruffling his reddish brown hair. 

 

Bella looked back at her dads and smiled sweetly before going inside with her brother.

 

 

“You wanna go back inside?” Ian asked turning to his husband.

 

“In a bit, wanna sit with me?” Mickey asked.

 

“Of course,” Ian said with a smile. The pair sat down on their steps looking at their street.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian’s left hand with his right and placed them on his thigh.

 

Mickey rubbed at Ian’s ring with his thumb and looked down at their intertwined hands. Ian set his chin down on Mickey’s shoulder before placing a small kiss to the side of Mickey’s neck.

 

Mickey turned his head and captured Ian’s lips with his own. 

 

 

Ian and Mickey sat their on the front steps of their home, hand in hand, knowing they still had the rest of their lives together. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.p.p.s I ship Mandy + Lip hard; and also loved Jimmy and Fiona, (cause of the love they have for each other, not how he treated her - both Lip and Jimmy), oh and I made Carl and Bonnie last cause they're fkn cute. I root for these couples <3 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love! It means SOOO much to me that you love my writing and keep reading my stories. You have no idea how much it means to me, really, thank you <3 
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
